Red Months
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: They had become inseparable... only one thing could change things...
1. Beginning

**Hi all I thought I would start a new story. I had this thought a little while ago so I'd thought I would try it. Let me know what you think your opinion means a lot to me!!! Also I would like your feedback on chapter 8 of "Red What" I didn't make you guys mad at me or anything did I?? :0) Let me know, anyway I hope you all like this one, the first parts are kinda rough, but it gets better I promise. :0) Out of curiosity, does anyone know why I named my first story "Red What"?? I'm curious to know your opinions. :0)**

Six months, it had six months since they had become inseparable. Six months since he had seen her at her most vulnerable. Six months since he had broke down and come to her apartment looking for her just to talk. Six months since she had talked him into moving out of his house. Six months since he moved into her apartment building. Six months since he was so lonely he stayed with her most of the time, and her so lonely she stayed most of time with him in his. Six months since she decided to move him in with her, just as friends. Six months since they became best friends. Six months...

A lot can happen in just six months, they had become very close to each other. He was still her pain in the butt consultant, but he had lightened up a bit. Sure she still yelled at him at times, but it was different. They had each other, rather to laugh, scream, cry, yell, or just hold each other through the rough times. It was a lot better now that they had each other. It was nice to come home and not be alone. Sometimes they went out after work for a cup of coffee, or sometimes they went to the beach just to set and talk. They cared very much for each other. Other times they just fell through the door, and landed on the couch to watch a little TV, nothing serious. But one thing still haunted them, one thing that could make everything change, one person. Red John.

**Well there it is, there will be more soon, I already know what's in the next chapter. Has anyone noticed how my titles for my stories stink?? LOL. Let me know what you think!!**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys so much for your outpouring of support!!!! It is really amazing!!! I can't believe the response i got from just two little paragraphs!!! WOW!!! Thank you's go out to: CaskettLover for adding me in their story alerts, author alerts, favorite authors, and favorite stories. Koezh for adding me in their story alerts and reviewing, i'm glad it'sa great start, I'm very happy your love it!! Jisbon-Sessed for putting me in their story alerts, favorite stories, and reviewing. I'm glad that your loving it already, and thank you for thinking I did great writing in this!! VictorShallBeMine for putting me on story alert. Theresa366 for putting me in story alert and also reviewing, thanks for thinking it's a great beginning and I plan to keep going!! TheMenatlistRules for adding me in their favorite stories and for reviewing, thanks for thinking it was a great start!! Country2776 for adding me in favorite stories. Redneckdetectiv for adding me in their story alerts. Vesiher for reviewing anonymously and thank you so much for thinking it is interesting!! AureliaMarie for putting me in their story alerts. MissNitaGirl for putting me on their story alerts, and for her review, thank you for thinking it's an interesting story!! I hope I don't disappoint you guys, your the best!! Also a special thank you goes out to TheMentalistRules and Koezh for taking their time and writng me throughout the day, and giving me words of encouragement. This chapter is dedicated to you two, so I really hope you like it!! Okay, the first part of the story is the explanation of what happens. Now where gonna get all into everything. I hope that makes sense!! LOL Any way here's chapter 1... By the way if all of you were in front of me right now I would give you all big hugs!!!! So I send you all BIG HUGS!!!!!! Thanks again soooooo much!!!!!!**

It all seemed to start rather simply, a case , but not just any case a Red John case...

All seemed to be going well at work that day, they got a case rather early in the morning but solved it rather quickly. They had gone out to have closed cased ice cream. It was rather hot out today, 95 and the heat index 112. The guys were wearing t-shirts,Teresa and Grace were wearing tank tops, and Patrick had shed his jacket, vest, rolled up his sleeves past his elbows, and had a couple of buttons undone. Which made Teresa blush, she tried to look away but couldn't help herself. They had become closer lately, actual friends. He had even promised to behave a little more, he was worried she might get fired, then who would he have to argue with?? He told her this while pouting like a little boy, which earned him a smack up side his head, and she gave him a slight smile. Yes all was good.

Everyone was laughing and joking around in the bullpen, as Teresa came out of her office. "Hey guys listen up, we got a case. It's Red John." Everyone seemed to go quiet. Patrick's smile vanished in seconds. "Lets go." As everyone piled into the van. She was watching him. "You don't have to to this if you don't want to." "I know, but I want to help you." He gently squeezed her shoulder while saying it. They drove in silence. It was always hard for her to see him like this. They had become almost inseparable lately. They opened up more to each other. Learning more about each other as they went on. As they pulled up into the drive her heart sank, she knew what was awaiting them before she even got out, they all did.

As they piled out of their van, they all went their separate ways. Cho with Grace to ask questions, Rigsby went up stairs to investigate, and Teresa and Patrick down stairs, him asking questions and her watching and listening, and then asking ones of her own.

They had started up the stairs when they were meant by a very pale looking Rigsby. He gave Teresa a look that told her what it was like in that room. It made her heart pound, and she knew she didn't want Patrick in that room, to see what was inside, she also knew he wouldn't listen. "Uh, how about you go ask some more questions from the neighbors, and I'll go in here." "Why don't you want me to help you today?" "I'll listen, I promise, I told you I would behave myself, I meant it Teresa." "I know Patrick it's just that." "Before she could even finish her sentence she watched him walk around, and then watched as they both found the bodies. She thought she was going to be sick.

The woman looked just like his wife, and the little girl looked just like his daughter. She turned to look at him. What she saw ripped her heart out. She could see he was trying to hold the tears back. He was very pale now, and shaking slightly, as she was about to put her hand on his shoulder to offer him some comfort she knew he desperately needed, he flew out of the room. She took off chasing him. He managed to just make it outside before getting sick, and then took off through the woods. She chased after him, but was a little behind. She suddenly realized how fast this man could run. After a while he collapsed on his hands and knees. She watched in horror, she wanted to go to him, but wasn't sure she should. She could hear him weeping and saw him shaking, and pounding the ground beneath him, she could see the blood on his hands, and remembered how he was there for her when she had had a horrible day, it was her mother's birthday. She fault back crying all day. When everyone had left and she thought he was asleep, she went into her office and put her head on her arms on her desk, placed her head down on them and wept, she was so hurt and needed to just get it out. She never heard him come in, or even knew when he knelt down next to her. She slightly jumped when she felt his hand rubbing gently up and down her back, she turned to look at him, all he said was "come here" and she did. She cried all night in his arms, while he held her tightly running his left hand up and down her back while running his right hand gently through her hair. She thought back, it was only six months ago.

She watched him, and couldn't take it any more. She ran to him and knelt down beside him. How he looked at her shattered her heart. She took him in her arms and held him tightly to her. Her left hand rubbing slowly and soothingly up and down his back, while her right hand ran through his hair, it was so soft. He snuggled to her instantly, it was almost like he had hoped that she would follow him out there. "We have to go back, I want to catch him Teresa." He said while crying. "It's okay Patrick, you don't have to go back, no one is going to judge you, were all your friends here, we all understand." "Thank you." He said.

As she helped him up, they walked up to the house to find the coroners removing the bodies. Cho came up to him and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze of comfort. His silent way of letting him know what had happened and that it was okay. They piled back in the van, him in the front with her, Cho in the back, and Grace and Rigsby in the middle. As they drove in silence Grace slipped her hand around the seat and gently squeezed his shoulder, he covered her hand with his and patted it, before she pulled slowly away. Then Rigsby leaned over and also squeezed his shoulder then patted it. He offered Patrick a small smile, and he smiled back. Teresa watched as they did this, it warmed her heart. Patrick was truly touched by all of the kindness, it let him know that he did have a family he could rely on no matter what. Teresa then placed her hand on his knee and lightly squeezed it, he placed his hand on hers and held onto it.

They finally reached the CBI Headquarters, all filed out and went in leaving Patrick and Teresa alone holding hands as they walked up the parking lot to the office, then letting go as they entered the bullpen. "Well guys it's been a long day and night, go home get some sleep and we'll get more information in the morning, good work everybody." "Okay boss, goodnight, goodnight boss, goodnight Rigsby goodnight Grace, goodnight boss, goodnight Cho." Patrick was just setting on his couch. "Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow." "Good night Patrick, goodnight man, night man." "Hey, what are you doing?" She looked at his hands, now bruised and somewhat swollen. "Uh, oh just thinking, goodnight Teresa, go home and get some rest." "Um, I rather stay here, I got some paperwork to catch up on." "No, it can wait till tomorrow, go home go to sleep, I'll be fine Teresa, I know that's the real reason you want to stay, I'm fine, really." She watched as he laid down and curled up. She also hoped that if he got upset he would call her. "Goodnight Teresa." "Goodnight Patrick."

Teresa got home, and fell in the door, she was so exhausted, it was after midnight. She emptied out her pockets, only taking her cell phone with her in case he would call. She dragged herself upstairs, kicked her shoes off, stripped and headed for a hot shower waiting for her aching muscles. The hot water did her wonders, she was relaxed, a but still worried about Patrick. When she finished she dried herself off and put on a comfy pair of gray sweatpants that were three sizes to big for her, and a light pink camisole top. She combed her hair out and blew dry her bangs, she knew how unruly they would be if she didn't. As she finished she brushed her teeth, put a pair of comfy thick gray socks and went to bed. She was in bed for only two hours when she heard knocking on her door. It was about three in the morning. She quickly got up and ran to the door. She already knew who it was. When she opened the door her heart broke at the sight before her. "Hi, I, uh , I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk, I know it's late, I'll leave." "Patrick please, come in." She eased him in, shut the door and locked it up and st the alarm. When she turned she saw his face, she could tell he had been crying, that he was crying, but trying to hide it, trying his best to be strong. As soon as she touched his shoulder he lost it, everything he had held in for so long came out in one second. She held him as he collapsed to the floor, crying and screaming their names. He burried his head in her chest and wrapped both arms around her tightly. She had her left arm wrapped around him and her right arm wrapped around him but also tenderly stroking his hair, she placed her cheek against the side of his head, and rocked him slowly. She knew she would have to do something drastic to help him but didn't know how to begin.

"I miss them so much!!" He was weeping, shaking violently in her arms. "I know." "It was all my fault, why couldn't I just shut up and they would be here with me!!" "Patrick you had know way of knowing what would happen when you said that, otherwise you would have never said it, you know that, they know that." "I killed them!!" "No you didn't Patrick, you didn't!!" "I want him dead Teresa, dead, he doesn't deserve to live, he doesn't!!" "I know, I promise when the time comes I'll take care of it, I can promise you that." She held him tighter as he shook. "How can you promise such things Teresa, you told me you were going to arrest him?" "I know what I said, sometimes things change." He continued to cry and talk to her. "I miss them so much, I miss my baby girl, I miss laying in my wife's arms all night, I miss coming home to them, now I go there to that, that house and it's nothing there but pain, and memories that I can't relive, I wish I could go back and fix things if there was a way I would." "I know you would Patrick." She cried with him, it hurt her so much to see him like this, it scared her. "I tried once you know." "Tried what?" She pretended she didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew. "I tried to end it all, but someone found me, and called an ambulance, it hurt so much." She couldn't believe it, all the nights that he was there in that office by himself she couldn't help but wonder if he had tried anything. "I haven't sense you came in my life, I know your life wouldn't be the same without me around to bug you." He softly chucked in between crying and she smiled. She couldn't help but ask herself "he's holding on for me?" Out of nowhere he simply said "yes." She continued to hold him as he cried himself to sleep. She propped herself up against the wall and held him tight as he shivered and clung to her, hands fisting in her shirt as he fell asleep. She held him tightly, gently running her fingers through his hair as she began to doze, she wondered how she was going to help him, she already knew what but how would she tell him. She snuggled tightly to him resting her head next to the top of his. Then she realized something else as she held on to him, she loved him.

**Well there it is chapter 1. I hope it's good, it went through a lot of changes. Let me know what you think. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you once again for all of your support, it really means so much to me. I know I may seem to be repeating myself, but it's the truth, without you guys, this wouldn't be possible!! Please read and review, let me know if you liked it or not.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, I know long time no hear from! LOL. I've been a tad under the weather, but better now so I thought I should update, before you guys abandon me! LOL, I know you wouldn't do that, just kidding! LOL Thank yous go out to: TheMentalistRules for reviewing and thinking it's such a brilliant chapter, and keep up the great writing. Raquelvalent91 for putting me in their story alerts. Koezh for reviewing for thinking it was an awsome chapter and totally loved it, and also putting me in their favorite stories. Jissbon-Sessed for reviewing, and thinking that it WAS SO INCREDIBLY WRITTEN! VanillaCreation foe reviewing, and for thinking it was a great story all together. WOW thank you guys so much, I promise to try to update sooner next time around! Okay here we go...Enjoy! :0)**

Teresa woke up in a very different position than what she was in when she fell asleep. She wasn't up against the wall anymore, she was lying down, and Patrick was snuggled up on top of her. She was very warm, and very comfortable. Then she realized something she hadn't noticed before, it was hot in there. The air conditioning had gone out, yet again. She didn't care though. She just kept thinking about what had happened the night before. It broke her heart to know he walked around with so much pain inside of him, even told her he had tried to end his life, it had really scared her. He had tried so desperately to keep it all hidden away. He had let her in though, and she wouldn't tell a soul anything they had discussed and she knew that he knew that. As she looked down at him she smiled, he had both arms wrapped around her tightly, almost afraid that if he didn't hold her so tight, she'd disappear. She heard him softly snoring as she began to gently stoke his hair, his neck, and his back, apparently he knew the air conditioning was out too, he was sweating, his hair was wet, and so were his neck, and back. She knew her shirt was wet too, but she didn't care, she was enjoying him being so peaceful and calm. He had stopped snoring, and started to snuggle, and softly sighed. Even holding her tighter than he already had her. She could barely breath, but didn't care, she just wanted him to know he was safe.

He began to ease his way up, and looked at her, they both smiled at each other, she could see the sweat running down in his shirt. "Uh, I'm sorry, uh." "Patrick your fine." "Am I hurting you?" "No, of course not." He laid back down, but only for a moment before the dreaded alarm went off. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry." "It's okay." He eased himself back up, and moved off so she could get up. She got up, and walked upstairs saying something that sounded like "stupid clock." He smiled at her and shook his head. While she began coming back down stairs, he got up and they just starred at each other for a moment. "I guess I better get going, I didn't mean to bother you last night." "Patrick you were no bother, when ever you need to talk or anything, I'm here for you, okay?" He couldn't resist the urge, so he hugged her tightly and thanked her again. "Now, lets see, I have a suit here I bought for you, and also some other things in case you needed them, come upstairs, I'll get your stuff and you can take a shower." "Thank you so much, Teresa I don't expect all this." "I know, come on." They walked up stairs, and into her bed room. It was so calm and peaceful in there, so feminine and soft. He was amazed, she was so tough at work, he never really thought of her being all girly at home, it was cute. "Okay, here ya go, you won't be needing your jacket, it's suppose to up to 98 today and the heat index is going to be 112, also I don't think you'll need your vest either, but that's just me, whatever you want." "Thank you, I'll listen to you." She handed him a pair of light gray dress pants, a white dress shirt, gray socks and light blue boxers, she already knew those sleeves would be rolled up as soon as he got done. He made his way to the shower.

He was fascinated, he found out the scent she wore almost on a daily bases, lilacs, and Cinnamon. She loved floral's, and spices. He loved how he was the only one who knew such things about her, it made him feel special. As he stripped off the dirty clothing, he threw them in a pile, and he started the water, trying to get it warm not to cold, and definitely not hot. When it was adjusted to the right temperature he crawled in, and was drenched in the warm water, it felt wonderful, he rinsed himself of all the dirt, sweat and grime that covered him. He noticed the shower gel and smiled, Caress body wash and Dove shampoo and conditioner. He also noticed the pink razor hung up on he shower caddy along with the pink bath puff. He smiled again it felt so good to be surrounded by feminine things again, he missed it so much. He picked up the bottle of Caress and squeezed a little out and smelled it, it smelled like her. He began to wash, and thought to himself that he was going to smell like her today. He also washed his hair in the Dove which also smelled wonderful. As he rinsed himself off, he heard her call for him. "Patrick." "Yes." "Just leave your stuff on the floor and I'll wash our stuff later, okay?" "Okay, thank you Teresa." "Your welcome." He stayed in the water for a bit longer it felt nice, the apartment felt like 96 in there. Then he turned it off so she could have a comfortable shower too, and stepped out, dried off, and began to get dressed. He felt so clean and fresh, it felt nice. "Hey Patrick, there is a extra toothbrush in the vanity, and you can use my comb if you want." "Okay, thanks." "No problem." He smiled, it felt nice to wake up without having nightmares, being held all night, and having someone there when he woke up. It felt good not being alone. He found the toothbrush, purple, hers was pink, he softly laughed and brushed his teeth, then he combed his hair out, knowing full well that this was the neatest it would be today and he was done. He once again looked around, and quickly realized he could get used to this. It was her, and it was perfect, as he walked out of the bathroom, he rolled his sleeves up, and some buttons were undone. "Hey, if you want to shave, you can use one of my razors, I don't mind." He found it funny that she didn't hear him come out yet. "Teresa." She jumped about a foot. "I'm sorry , I didn't mean to scare you." "It's okay, your sneaky." They both laughed. "That's okay, I don't have to shave." "Oh, okay then whatever you to do is fine with me." He watched her get her stuff out for the day, medium blue jeans, a light pink cap sleeve top with three little buttons on it, and her socks, and panties, and bra. He also noticed how she tried to hide them under her clothes but he had already seen them. He couldn't help but smile as he thought "pink polka dots?" "Um, you all done?" "Yeah, you go take your shower, and I'll cook you breakfast, it's the least I could do, you did so much for me, and I really appreciate it." "You don't have to do that." "I know, I want to." Patrick kissed her cheek and made his way downstairs. He was going to surprise her.

Teresa went in and laid her stuff out on her vanity, and turned the water on warm. She was soaked through with sweat, it wasn't Patrick's fault either, it was the hot nasty weather. Gosh she hated when the air conditioning got messed up in such scorching temperatures. The water felt incredible she couldn't help but wonder how he liked smelling feminine, she hadn't thought to buy him anything masculine scented. She rinsed off all the sweat and washed her hair, and took her shower. She loved feminine scents, it made her feel good. As she rinsed off she shaved her legs knowing she was going to be wearing shorts when she got home, and thought about if he was going to stay tonight. When she was finished she turned the water off, got out, and dried off. She Blew dry he bangs, and spayed them just a little, she knew what the humidity would do to them. She dried her hair with the towel and threw it in a pony tail. She brushed her teeth and got dressed. Then put her perfume on, and stepped out.

She was surrounded by wonderful smells that had her mouth watering. She put her shoes on and went downstairs. She watched Patrick as he cooked, and realized how nice it was to have someone there with her, when she got up in the morning. "Hey, you having fun in my kitchen?" "Oh yes." "What cha got here?" She said eyeing all the delicious food he had cooked for their breakfast together. "Well I got scrambled eggs, french toast, bacon and some fruit." "Wow, you really went all out didn't you?" She laughed softly, while he watched her. "It was no bother really." "Well that's good to know." They ate their breakfast and talked about their day ahead. " I wonder what kind of cases we'll get today?" She said. "I don't know, but there all usually pretty interesting." "Yes that's true." As they finished he cleaned the table and then washed their dishes. "Patrick, you don't have to do that." "I know, I want to." "Okay." After that he went outside and she set the alarm and locked the door. "Oh wow, it's hot." Patrick said while slightly fanning himself. "Oh man." "I know, it's only supposed to get hotter too." At least there was a breeze going, but that was only hot air.

They got in her car and drove to work, it was a quiet ride, they enjoyed her air conditioning while it lasted. Then they pulled up to the CBI, got out, and both felt like they had been hit by a hot blanket fresh out of the dryer. "Whoo." Said Patrick. "I know, lets go inside, it's probably cooler in there, at least I hope." When they got inside it felt cool. They got in the elevator and went to their floor, got out and was hit with a surprise. "What happened?" Teresa asked Wayne , Cho, and Grace who were fanning themselves. "The air conditioning is out, it's only our floor, nice huh?" All Teresa said was "Uh, great." She headed to her office and Patrick headed to his couch,as he laid down on it, he propped his head on his left arm and had his right one on his tummy. He thought about everything he had confided in her about, how she held him all night, and wasn't in a hurry to let him go. He guessed if the alarm hadn't gone off, they would have laid there like that longer. How she cried with him, and soothed him. He smiled, she was such a good friend. He wondered if he could ever love again, if he could it would be her in a heartbeat. He shook his head at the thought, Red John had to be done away with first, otherwise he would hurt her too, and he would be alone, again. Plus why would she want him? He was such a mess. But at the same time she cared for him, they were friends, best friends. He knew she cared about him deeply.

Teresa walked around in her office getting things ready for the day. As she turned her computer on she found herself thinking about him. As she set down, she looked out of her blinds and watched him as he wiggled his feet and his fingers that were under his head. She shook her head. She had to talk to him about her thoughts she was having, but didn't know were to start. How was she supposed to say "hey Patrick, I think you need to stop living in that haunted house." She shook her head again. She had found out that there was an apartment for rent in her building, she had even checked it out. It looked just like hers, but with this one, he would had a nicer view of the beach, it was also right next to hers. She had even asked the land lord to keep it empty for awhile. He was very nice and agreed to it. She wondered how to confront him. She wondered what to say and how to say it without hurting him. As her thoughts drifted her away, she hadn't even noticed that Patrick was standing in her office until he said a soft "hi." "Oh hi." She jumped a little, but was okay. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, again." "Oh, it's okay, don't worry about it." As she watched him, she saw the man that came to her door last night just wanting to talk. He was quiet, but looked a little peaceful. "Well beings it's so hot I thought I would bring you some iced coffee." "Aw, thank you so much." She took it as he handed it to her. She noticed he was smiling, it was always good to see him smile. "Well, I guess I'll go." He was almost out the door when she had an idea. "Ah, wait." He turned back around, walked up to her desk, and leaned on it. "What?" "Um, are you coming over tonight, I thought maybe we could talk?" "I'll see, I don't want you to think you have to take care of me." He gently squeezed her hand and left. She wondered if he had iced tea. She shook her head, she didn't know where that thought come from.

The day passed slowly, no new leads on the case, they all pretty much got caught up on paper work and everyone cleared out, all saying byes to one another as they left. The only ones left were them two. She double checked everything as she came out of her office for the night. Then spotted Patrick on his couch, and walked over to him. "Well, I'm heading out, do you want to come over?" She didn't want to sound pushy, but at the same time she was worried sick about him. "I think I'm gonna stay here for a little bit." "Okay, well if you want to, your more than welcome, okay?" He raised his hand up and took hers in it, and gently squeezed, while she covered his hand his hers. Then they parted. "I know Teresa, if I need anything, I'll let you know, okay?" She nodded and headed to the elevator.

As she walked in the door she was meant with heat, it was horrible in there. She let a puff of air out as she turned on some lights. Then turned the fans on. She locked up and headed up stairs for a nice cool shower, but then changed her mind instead she changed clothes. She had a soft baby blue sun dress on, and pulled her hair up in something, not quite a bun, but more than a pony tail. She went downstairs and started putting some food together, sandwiches, fruit and gator aid, they needed salt and sugar in this heat. Then she made her phone call.

Meanwhile Patrick was in his car heading over to her place, he was alone for only a half hour, and found that he couldn't stand it any longer, as he drove up the parking lot he saw that her light was on, and was trying to get someone on the phone, but not succeeding. He got out and headed up her steps. He peeped in her little kitchen window, she looked irritated about something, maybe a date had stood her up? But that couldn't be it because she had invited him over. He shook his head and knocked softly. "Come in." He had to wonder if she knew it was someone she was expecting. He opened the door to find a beautiful sight before him. She had a baby blue sundress on with little straps, it came just above her knees, she was bare foot, and her hair was up but somewhat falling down. "Hey, I been trying to call you for a half hour, why didn't you answer?" She turned her phone on an angle and he saw his picture there, he could tell she was worried. "I'm sorry , I didn't hear it." Then he remembered, he had turned it off the other night and never turned it back on yet. "I'm sorry." "Well, I'm just glad to know your okay, it scared me when I couldn't get you." He walked up to her and hugged her. "Thank you, for being a worry wart." They both laughed. "What's going on, why were you trying to get up with me, are you okay?" "Yes, I 'm fine." She said as they pulled apart slowly from one another. "I was just wondering if you would be interested in going t the beach with me and have a picnic, I made sandwiches, I got watermelon and ooh, look strawberries." They both laughed at the last statement. "You sure I'm not bothering you?" "No Patrick." "Then I would love that." "Good, lets go then." They grabbed everything they needed and headed out. It was a beautiful sunset this evening. He watched her as she drove, they had the windows down, to feel the evening breeze, it was better than earlier. She noticed him watching her, probably thinking what on earth crawled in her hair. "What?" She asked him. "Nothing, nothing." He turned away. They were there in no time, and piled out. Patrick found a quiet area near the water, but not to close, and Teresa had begun to unpack. She had even packed a blanket for them to set on. She kicked her shoes off and so did he, and they set. It was wonderful not to feel alone anymore, they talked, and laughed for what seemed for hours as they ate, and drank, he smiled at the gator aid, only she would think of that, then packed the car up, and went for a walk. "It's so beautiful tonight isn't it?" She asked him. "Yes it is Teresa, yes it is." "Are you okay, your more quiet than I want you to be." He smiled at the thought. "I'm good Teresa, you don't have to worry so much you know, I'm a lot better than before, when that happen." "I can't help it that I worry about you can I?" "No." As they continued walking, somehow they ended up holding hands, they also collected some seashells. It had been wonderful. They headed back to her car, wiped their feet off and crawled in. The car ride back was quiet, but comfortable both wanting to say something, but not really knowing how. They pulled up to the parking lot and she turned the car off. They both got out, and he helped her carry everything up to her door. She opened it, turned the alarm off, and went inside. He helped her unpack everything. "Well I guess I'll be going now." "Patrick you can stay if you want to, I meant what I said this morning." "I know." He gently but tightly hugged her, then kissed her cheek. "I'll see ya later, okay?" "Okay, if you need." "Anything, I know, I will." Then he left.

She headed upstairs to her bathroom for a cool shower, it was still very hot, and now it was humid. She had turned on the fans in her bedroom and placed a mixing bowl behind them and filled them with ice. It seemed to work, for now any way. She went in her bathroom the first thing she noticed was his clothes on the floor with hers. She'd do some laundry after she got done. She turned the water on as she stripped out of the now sweaty clothing she had on, and climbed in. The cool water did wonders as she rinsed away the dirt and sweat, she smiled as she reached for her body wash, she had to get him some masculine scented stuff to keep there. She wondered how he liked smelling like a woman all day, she knew when she hugged him goodnight he still smelt like it, also his scent too. She washed herself and then her hair, and rinsed off. She got out, dried off, and headed to her bedroom wrapped in a towel. She got what she needed, a soft white camisole with little pink and purple flowers on it, pink shorts, and her undies. She got dressed and somewhat dried her hair, then prepared her bangs. She brushed her teeth and headed downstairs. She started the washer and headed back upstairs to get their cloths, then came back down. As she prepared their laundry she noticed that the washer was now ready. She emptied out her pockets getting the loose change they had collected throughout the day, and then went through his. He had some change too. She put it aside, she would give that to him tomorrow. She smiled as put their clothes in the washer, it felt so natural to her, and she didn't know why. She washed her hands and walked into the kitchen and pulled out the little container of strawberries and watermelon, she took out a little bit then put the rest in the fridge for him. If he didn't come by she would take him some to work tomorrow. As she nibbled on the fruit, she wondered what he was doing, and hoped he was okay.

Patrick was going stir crazy, he did not want to be here, in this well, haunted house, he felt so lost, he didn't want to be there at all. He was hot and sticky. He headed upstairs, and had to go in that horrible room to get the shower he wanted. He grabbed a pair of blue striped boxers from his pile of clean clothes and headed to the shower, it wasn't like hers. It wasn't warm from a woman being there, instead it cold and bare. He missed so many things, things he couldn't get back. He started the water, a nice cool shower would be nice, then he stripped, he wanted to wash these clothes and give them back to Teresa. Then he crawled in, the water was the perfect temperature. He rinsed himself off of the dirt and sweat. Then he grabbed his shower gel, it was his masculine scented soap, but as he squirted some in his hands he quickly realized he would rather smell like her stuff. He washed himself and his hair, then rinsed off, only thing he did something a little different this time, he stayed dripping wet, put his boxers on and practically flew out of the room. He would brush his teeth in the morning. He put a fan in the kitchen floor and put a mixing bowl of ice in it and turned it on. His air conditioner worked, but he knew Teresa was miserable, then he was too. He laid in the kitchen floor sprawled out in front of the fan. It felt good, he was suddenly very grateful he had curtains up, otherwise someone would think he was dead. He wondered what she was doing.

Teresa had gotten their clothes out of the dryer and folded them up, placed them on top of the dryer, then decided to call it a night. It was way past midnight, and she was tired, she couldn't help but wonder if he would come by at three in the morning. She was hoping that he would, she liked to see that he was okay. She left a little lamp on downstairs so they could see around things if he did come over, then she went upstairs, she didn't set the alarm, because she knew he didn't know the code, are at least that's what she thought, though he probably knew. She crawled into bed and laid there, stretched out in front of the fans, one on each side of the bed, and one in the middle. It felt good, she thought as she began to drift off.

Patrick just laid there, he was exhausted, but sleep didn't come, not in there. It wouldn't happen. All he saw was haunting images as he blinked his eyes. He fault for hours until he just couldn't take anymore. He got up and turned the fan off. He put a pair of gray shorts on and grabbed his keys, and a paperclip and put his shoes on. Then he left, he jumped in his car, it wasn't a long drive to her apartment. He got there at three in the morning, according to the little clock in his car. He saw a little light on, and wondered if she knew somehow he would show up. He took his paperclip out and let himself in. The warmth hit him, it felt good to be here, it felt like how a home should feel. He also noticed it was pretty hot. He shut the door, locked it up, and set her alarm. He wondered if she knew he knew it. He smiled at the thought. He pushed his shoes off and dropped his keys, paperclip, and cell phone on the little table next to the door, right next to hers, and checked to see if it was still off. He guessed her cell phone was upstairs in case he called her. Then he headed upstairs, he wondered for a moment if she would be mad because he didn't have a shirt on, but the thought quickly escaped when he slowly opened her bedroom door and saw the sight before him, she had left the bedside lamp on so he could see her perfectly. The room was filled with her scent, and he breathed it in. He laughed quietly to himself, she was surrounded by fans with ice in back of them in mixing bowls, just how he had his. She was all sprawled out in the middle of the bed, and uncovered. He slowly walked up to her bed and gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, he could get used to this, then he gently set on her bed, being careful not to startle her. Then he laid down, he was pleasantly surprised when she turned to face him and snuggled to him. He was all sweaty again, but she didn't seem to care. He turned to face her, and pulled her closely to him. This was what he wanted, he felt safe with her, it was warm and comfortable. She snuggled her head to his chest and wrapped her right arm around him, as his head rested on hers. She was his anchor, and he knew it. He was terrified without her. She began to tangle her legs with his, and got even closer to him. It felt so good to be in her arms again. Then he noticed she was slightly shivering as she snuggled to him. He loved this, he was her warmth, he slowly eased the sheet up and covered her up, he left it over his waist. He breathed in the sweet scent of her. He held her tightly in his arms, and in no time at all, he was fast asleep.

**Wow it took two days for me to write this, and then I had to redo a paragraph because it was in different size letters! LOL Sorry for the long wait again. Thank you all much for your support. I hope you liked this! Let me know what ya think! please read and review!**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Thank you all so much for your outpouring of support! It really means the world to me. :0) Thank you go out to: TheMentalistRules, for reviewing, and for saying it was an awsome chapter. RaquelValente91 for reviwing and thinking it is an amazing story, and loved the writing. Koezh for reviewing and for saying didn't like it, LOVED IT! Leighanna for reviewing anonymously, looks forward to reading more, and I will try your writing suggestion. :0) Greysanatomyintern for their review, loved this chapter, best one yet, would pay good money to see it played out on the show. Awsome job with this story. TheDarkSideAlwaysHasCookies for reviewing, and thinking it was beautifully written, could imagine everything. Also thank you for adding me in your favorit stories, and putting me in oyur favorite authors, and author alerts. Lisbon94 for reviewing, and for thinking it was awsome, koudos on the long chapter, loved it, captured the characters perfectly. Also thank you for adding me in your favorite stories, and putting me on story alert. Dani-9900 for adding me in your favorite story. Thank you all so much again for all your support. :0) I really appreciate it! I guess I should tell you there is only at least 1 or 2 more chapters until the rough part I mentioned in the beginning of the story. So I feel the need to warn you, it's well, rough. Okay, here we go...enjoy! :0)**

Teresa was so warm, not hot like yesterday. She could tell by the feeling in her bedroom that the air conditioning had returned back to life. She was wrapped around something else warm too, while being snuggled in. She opened her eyes to see what she was snuggled to, and smiled, she was wrapped up, and snuggled on top of Patrick. He had his arms wrapped around her, she could also tell he was sleeping great, judging by the soft sounds of his snoring, his lips were also slightly parted. She smiled as she watched him, and couldn't help but think it was because he wasn't in the haunted house, but with her. Before laying back down on his chest, she noticed the light dusting of hair, and smiled, she also noticed how muscular, and strong he was. She didn't want to wake him, so she laid down, she could not believe how intimate this was, she was laying on top of him. How did she get there? She heard him swallow, and he softly sighed, as he pulled her even more close to him. His left hand ran up and down her back, while his right one massaged and played with her hair. She couldn't deny how wonderful this felt, she loved him, but she wondered how much he loved her. Yes they were very close, they had a lot in common, from someone looking at them they would make a perfect couple. Both had troubled childhoods, and both had lost people that they loved. They had seen some serious bad times, but got through it. She was still worried about his confession, even though he said he was better now. As she laid there, she breathed in his scent, he smelt masculine. She smiled, she was suddenly very glad she had decided to shave her legs. She smiled at the thought. As she laid there in his arms, she thought that this would be a good time to talk about her thoughts of him moving.

"Patrick, can I ask you something without you getting mad?" "Why would I get mad out of you?"

She took a deep breath, and said a small prayer. "Well I wandering if you would ever consider moving out." There she said. Now what on earth was he going to say? He was very quiet, but he seemed a little uneasy.

Patrick was surprised by this, but was curios, about what she had said. "I don't know, I never really thought about it." He was smiling, even though she couldn't see it. "There is an apartment for rent in, my building, right next to mine, if your interested, it looks just like mine." "Patrick's face suddenly fell, he thought she was going to ask him to move in with her, not move out by himself, to live, well by himself. He asked her something he needed to know. "Can I still come over from time to time?" "Of course, you'll just be closer by." This made him happy, but still he was now very scared, and she could feel it. "Um, Patrick are you okay?" "Um, yeah, it's just a lot to give up, and be in the shape I'm in now." "Well it is small but, its a nice place to live." "No, that's not what I meant, its just, I have so many memories there, in the new place I won't have them." Her heart broke, this was going to be tough, but she had to get him out of there, and the faster the better. "I'll check it out for you, maybe before work?" "Okay, Patrick that will be great." He didn't want to let her down, so he thought maybe if he checked it out it would make her happy.

They just laid there, not saying anything, just enjoying the cool air, and her snuggling to him. He wondered if maybe she wanted him closer to her, if that was the case then he would move, maybe she didn't feel safe about something, but deep inside he knew it was about him, she was worried about him. He didn't know if he could do this or not, but he would try. The nights before Teresa had let him in where horrible, so alone with that reminder to stare at. Anyone else would think he was sick, but she didn't judge him, just tried to help him.

Still he wasn't to happy right now, his motions had stopped, and his breathing was a bit forced. "Uh, Teresa, I got to get up." "Um, okay." She moved her body off of him and laid beside of him, that's when she notice it, he looked so hurt, yet angry. He set up in bed and stood up. "I gotta go, I'll see you later." As he was getting ready to leave, Teresa had to run out of bed just to catch him. "Wait, I thought we were going to check out the apartment before work." "I, uh, I don't have a shirt to put on." "I sleep in athletic shirts sometimes, I think they would fit you, they're bigger than me." He could tell she knew he was upset, and trying to lighten the mood. As she turned to go back upstairs, he watched her, and shook his head, he couldn't believe how he felt now, and how he felt yesterday at this time. She came back down with a light blue Adidas shirt, and handed it to him. He put it on. "Um, give me a minute to shower, and we'll go, okay?" "Yeah, okay." She watched him as he set on the couch. She headed back upstairs, grabbed her light blue jeans, a white cap sleeve top, which had some ruffles on it, her socks, bra and panties, and headed to the bathroom. She wondered what she had done wrong, was it something she had said? She shook her head as she started the water, she stripped out of her jammies, and wondered when she went downstairs if he would be gone. She climbed in and rinsed herself off, trying to get relaxed a little, she was a little shaky were she had ran after him after just waking up, she washed her hair, then took her bath, she inhaled the scents around her trying to calm herself down. When she was finished she rinsed off. She got out, dried herself off, and combed her hair out. She fixed her bangs and brushed her teeth, then got dressed, as she walked out, she wasn't meant with Patrick's wonderful cooking, or smiling face for that matter. She put her hair up with a butterfly clip, it was brown so it would match her hair, she added a little perfume, and headed down. She missed the weather report last night, but already knew ahead of time it was going to be hot.

Patrick set and waited fer her. He didn't have to wait very long, he was meant with her feminine scents. He smiled at that. He turned to see her, and she offered him a smile, one that said she was confused. He never seen her in this top before, she looked so feminine, and light. "Are you ready Patrick, the landlord gave me the key, he said we could check it out whenever we wanted." Wow, he thought, she was planning this for awhile now. "Yeah, I'm ready." "Okay, come on then." They walked over and were meant with the heat, hotter than yesterday, then she opened the door to his hopefully new place. "Come on in." She coaxed at him. He entered and looked around, letting her take the lead. "Look, you have a beautiful view of the beach." He didn't say anything, just listened to her tell him how great everything was. It was a very nice apartment, it reminded him of her, only before she had moved into it. Nice kitchen, even a little laundry room. She lead him upstairs, and they checked out the bedrooms, he had two, one was a spare, she had thought maybe he could have it a den or something like that, and the other his. He also had two bathrooms, one full one upstairs, which was really nice, one a smaller bathroom downstairs. They walked out of the bathroom and walked into what would be his bedroom, he was stunned, he hadn't been in an empty bedroom that didn't have that face on it. He thought it was strange not to see it starring back at him, but it was a good strange. She still talked as she continued to show him around, looking very hopeful, then they both walked back downstairs. "Well, what do you think?" "I'll think about it, I gotta go get a shower, I see you at work later, okay?" "Okay." No hugs or kisses bye this time, he just left, she was still inside the apartment. She came out and locked it up. She was hungry, but she would grab something at work.

She opened her apartment back up to grab her gun, her badge, and her money, and headed out, setting the alarm and locking it up. She walked to her car, when she got in it hit her, she knew why he was so upset, he thought she was going to ask him to move in with her. "How could I have missed that?" She though to herself. As she pulled into work, she saw his little blue car and smiled, he was here, that was a good thing. When she got to her floor, she got a look at him, he was wearing medium blue dress pants and a light gray striped button down shirt, his hair was still wet, and he smelt wonderful. She smiled at him as he made some tea, putting ice in it. "Hey, you look nice today." She told him smiling, when he turned around he looked the same way he did at the apartment, hurt and angry. "Hey." Was all he said as he headed for his couch, not saying anything to her. He didn't miss the hurt in her face. She shook her head and headed for her office. She unpacked and turned the computer on, and wondered how to fix this.

The day went on, long and even boring, no leads again today, which she hated, that meant Red John was planning something, that was never good. She was happy for the long day to end, Patrick hadn't came in all day, he was not himself, and it scared her. As she checked all of her stuff to make sure everything was turned off properly, she headed out. As she turned she saw him laying on his couch, on his side facing out. She walked up to him.

Patrick heard her, and knew she was coming over to talk to him, but he was to upset to talk now. He just wanted some time to think about things. "Patrick, I'm heading out, if you need anything, your more than welcome to come over, okay?" "Okay Teresa, thank you." He was very much not like himself. She walked away from him, very unsatisfied with her results. How on earth was she suppose to think he would want to move in with her, and how was she going to mend their friendship.

She got home and opened the door to see that it was cool, which felt wonderful. She was very happy that the office had been cool too. She closed the door behind her and locked it up, she figured he might show up so didn't bother with the alarm, she thought she would take her shower first then get something to nibble on, she hadn't ate anything from being upset. She walked upstairs and got her clothes for tonight, a thin long sleeve light blue v-neck shirt, and a pair of floral light blue shorts, she grabbed some new undies and headed inside to her little comfort fort. She started the water, wondering if Patrick would take that apartment. She stripped once again and crawled in. the water was warm, and very relaxing to her aching muscles, she was so tense. She rinsed herself, and washed her hair, then showered. She remembered when Patrick was smiling at her, yesterday morning, but is morning how upset he was. She was just trying to help him. She rinsed off and turned the water off. She then got out and dried herself off and got her jammies on for the night. She then dried her hair, and fixed her bangs, brushed her teeth and headed back downstairs. She went to the fridge and was meant with the strawberries they had on their picnic together. She took them out and nibbled on them, and some watermelon pieces too. When she was done she closed the little container back up, and placed them back in the fridge. She left her little light on downstairs, and noticed the little seashells they had collected. She gently ran her fingers over them. Why did she feel like this? She shook her head and headed back upstairs, before she climbed in she turned her fan on, just the one facing her side this time. She crawled in and sighed, the pillow smelt like him. She couldn't help but wonder and worry about what he was up to.

Patrick was not to happy, he was pacing up and down the bull pen. Then he decided he couldn't take it anymore, he headed out, and to his house, he wanted to see how it felt tonight. As he climbed in his car, he was thinking of Teresa, and wondered why she wanted him closer, but still alone. He shook his head and frowned. It had to be something he was missing. He reached his destination and climbed out of his car, and headed up to unlock the door, he then turned the light on when he was inside. The same as always, empty. He hated this house now, it wasn't a home anymore, he wondered if he would ever have a home again, ever be able to have a family again. No one knew what went on in this house but him, he didn't tell Teresa everything. How he would talk to his wife at night, how he would close his eyes and pretend he was holding her, how he had sprayed her perfume on his pillow to breath in her scent. He loved his wife so much, he was very faithful to her, they where madly in love in each other, they rarely argued, and when they did they made up almost instantly. She didn't know how he kept his little girls teddy bear by the side of of bed and clung to it all night. He was hurting so much, he knew what he had to do to have some peace and begin to somewhat to heal. He took a deep breath and headed to their room, and opened the closet, and started pulling down boxes, he set in the floor and went through everyone, all thirty, he had only saved the most precious of items. He went through them one by one, it took hours, he reminisced as he went through them, he was filled with happy times. He even had all of his daughters drawings she had made him. He once had them all over his office. He cried with these memories. He suddenly had a great urge to share these wonderful things with someone dear to him. Teresa. He placed everything back just how they once where, and headed to his car one by one, then locked his car up, and headed back to the house. He went back upstairs, stripped and showered rather fast, got out dried somewhat off, put his boxers on and another pair of shorts, this time navy blue, ran back downstairs, grabbed his wallet, cell phone, his paperclip, and his car keys, and slipped his shoes on, he had the urge to look at the clock on the stove, it said 2:30am. He smiled, he would be there by 3:00. He set the alarm, locked up and headed out.

Teresa wasn't exactly sleeping well, she was miserable, even crying. She didn't know how to confront him. He had come so far with her, opened up about so many things, and now it felt like he had closed himself off to her completely. She twisted and turned, all over the bed.

Patrick came up to her apartment and parked the car. He got out and locked it up. As he walked up he noticed her little light was on by the door, just like last night. He smiled as he walked up to the door. He used his paperclip to get in. As he walked in, he shut and locked the door, then set the alarm, he thought to himself he should tell her he knew the code. He dumped all of his stuff on the little table, kicked off his shoes and headed upstairs with her. He was smiling as he walked up the steps, but something wasn't right, he could hear her through the door, she was crying. As he turned to walk in her door, he noticed she was on her side, her back facing him. Apparently she hadn't even noticed he was in the room with her. It broke his heart to hear her. Then he made his way slowly to her bed. "Teresa, what's wrong, why are you crying?" "Um, what?" She looked over at her clock, 3am exactly. She stayed on her side, trying to wipe away her tears, but it was to late for that, he already knew. "Teresa, I'm so sorry for how mean I was today, I didn't mean to hurt you, please know that, can you forgive me, please Teresa?" He was now setting on the bed with her, she could smell his scent, it was what she needed, to know he was there. He gently turned her to face him, he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. It broke his heart to know he caused this, he was such a jerk to her this morning, he was so upset, he hadn't meant to be. "Please don't cry Teresa, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Teresa, please don't cry." With that he laid next to her and pulled her close to him. "I don't want you to shut me out, you came so far the other night, and it feels like now you went twelve steps back." "I know, I was just very upset, I didn't know how to take what you asked me, so I thought about it, all day and then when I went there again, Teresa, I packed their things, I want to try to move in the apartment, I know it would be better than what I have." Teresa was floored, she couldn't believe her ears. She turned her head up and positioned herself so she could see him. "Patrick, are you sure, you don't have to, I just thought you would be closer, you wouldn't have to drive a half an hour, you could just show up, I think it would be nice to have you closer, and you would be happier." They both smiled. This made his world a lot lighter, she still wanted him around her. "Can I still, um, you know, this." "You mean sleep here, yes of course, nothing changes, your still more then welcome to come over any time you want to." With that he hugged her tightly against him, he kissed her head, and she kissed his chest. He snuggled her in with the comforter and sheet, as she cuddled more to him. He breathed in her scent. He felt like this was the beginning of something. "Thank you Teresa, tomorrow I have some things I want to show to you, if you don't mind." "Patrick I would love that." "Okay then, goodnight Teresa." "Goodnight Patrick." They held each other, and became relaxed as they fell asleep in each others arms, both on their sides, snuggling tightly, and limbs tangled together.

**Okay, two days, I know it's kinda short, but I got a lot going on at the moment. LOL So maybe next time longer. Also note the rough chapter is coming up, It might be the in the next one, so you've been warned, it's very rough. I hope you liked this, please read and review.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Like I said I'm going updating mad! LOL xD I hope you like this chapter, I have desided to hold the "rough chapter" for next, I'm even putting an aother note, to warn you all. So without further waiting, thank yous go out to: The Mentalist Rules for your review, and thinking it was an amazing chapter. MJ2387 for adding me in your favorite author's, favorite stories, story alerts, and reviewing, loved this story, and asked me to please update soon. TheDarkSideAlwaysHasCookies for your reviewing, L.O.V.E. 3, more please. Mbleiva24 for putting me on your story alert. 3R1N145 for adding me in your favorite stories. LAurare for putting me on your story alert. Lisbon94 for your review, loved chapter, it was awsome, loved the beginning very sweet, felt sorry for Jane when Lisbon asked him about moving closer, the ending was sweet as well. Can't wait for another update. LeeLou for putting me on your story alert. JLluv for putting me on your story alert. Sabrina2808 for putting me on your story alert. And Koezh for your review, loved it, please update soon!... Okay I will! LOL Okay, this is a sweet chapter, my mind had fun with them, I just love these two, aren't they awsome? I hope you enjoy this... Here we go...:0)**

Teresa woke up warm and snuggled in to her pillow, Patrick. He had her snuggled so close to him, she could feel the warmth from his body. She felt him starting to stir slightly, he stretched and pulled her tighter to him. She smiled as he nuzzled his face in her hair, and rubbed her back with his left one, while his right arm she still had under her head. She smiled, she loved this, it felt good to be needed and wanted. He stretched again as the alarm went off. Another 3 hours of sleep. He continued to hold on to her, but soon knew that it was time to get up. This time they were happy when they woke up. "Good morning." Patrick said. "Good morning to you too." Said Teresa. He kissed her head and allowed her untangle herself from him. Then they both stretched again, and set up, then got up, and once again stretched. Teresa walked around to him and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "Your hair, your curls are all over your head." She walked up to him and hugged him, in return he hugged her back, and kissed her neck. They smiled at each other, almost a little to long. Teresa found that she could get lost in those eyes of his if she wasn't careful. She shouldn't even think like that, it was very inappropriate. "Well do you want to shower first?" She asked him, trying to change her minds thinking. "How about you first today, and I'll go after you." "Okay, um do you have to get in there?" "Yes, but only a minute." They smiled as he walked by and headed to the bathroom. She decided that this would be a good time to get her stuff together, so she grabbed a pair of light gray dress pants, and a light pink dressy tank top to wear, her socks, panties and her bra. By the time she was done, he was out. "Okay, enjoy your shower, um, can I bring in my boxes?" "Sure." "Um, where do you want them?" "Wherever you want them, the living room would be good, more room for you." "Okay then." She watched him as he practically flew down the stairs she was happy he was happy, he deserved it.

She walked in her bathroom, and placed everything on the vanity. She turned her water on to warm, she knew it was nasty outside, but she wasn't really awake enough for a cold shower. While the water adjusted she stripped out of her jammies, and then crawled in. It was wonderful, so relaxing, she thought she could go back to sleep standing there. She grabbed her body wash and bathed herself, rinsed, and washed her hair, then rinsed off, she then turned the water off so Patrick could enjoy his shower too. She stepped out and dried herself, and got dressed. She dried her hair a little more, then blew dry her bangs, and sprayed them to make sure they behaved. She combed her hair, and put it in a twist, with a butterfly clip, she then brushed her teeth and put a little make up on her eyes, nothing major, just for the hope of looking a little more awake than she was. When she was done she sprayed some perfume on, and walked out. She put her shoes on and headed downstairs. She wondered how Patrick was doing.

Patrick was sweating, the sweat was rolling down his chest, tummy and his back. It felt like a pizza oven, again. He had just put the last box down, went back out to lock up his car, and headed back in to see Teresa standing there looking beautiful as ever. "Wow, you look fresh as a daisy." "Thank you, you look, uh, well, hot." They both laughed. "I am hot, it's awful out there." Teresa had an odd start to begin with, the sight of him looking all hot and sweaty didn't help her at all. She couldn't help herself though, she watched him, watched the sweat roll off of him, watched as his body glistened in it. She shook her head, this was uncalled for. He got up and walked over to her. "When we get off work tonight, I was hoping you would help me move in, I want to share some things with you." She watched him, he was so happy, he was almost glowing. She could not believe the things that had entered her mind, he was being so innocent. "I would love that Patrick." "Good, well I guess, I should head out." Now she was stunned. "Why?" "Oh, I don't have any clothes with me, just what I got on." He laughed at himself, which made her smile. "I told you I got some clothes here for you, come on." She led him to her bedroom again, and she went through her closet, and pulled out a pair of dress pants, light gray with a texture going though them, blue boxers, gray dress socks, and a soft linen blue dress shirt. "Here ya go, go take a shower and cool off, I'll go stick some bagels in the toaster." "Thank you, for everything." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, as they parted. She wondered how it would be to have him there with her, to move in. He would probably at some point anyway. She shook her head and headed downstairs.

Patrick was drenched in sweat, he turned the water on cool, and stripped out of this mess he had on, and climbed in. She had her shower so he didn't have to worry about hurrying up, he stood right under the shower and soaked himself, it felt like heaven. He rinsed himself off of all the sweat and dirt that was on him, it was amazing to be clean one minute and to be covered in grim the next. He washed with her shower gel once again, this felt better than his stuff, he liked being surrounded by her all day, and even the moments when he wasn't he had her scent as a reminder. He then washed his hair and rinsed off. He turned the water off and stepped out. He dried himself, and got dressed, then brushed his teeth, and neatened up his hair a bit. Then stepped out, he was met with the smell of food, he was suddenly starved.

Teresa didn't have an elaborate display like he had her, but she succeeded. She cooked scrambled eggs, along with the bagels, and cream cheese, and also their picnic fruit she had left over. She had made him some tea, and her coffee. "Hmmm, smells delicious Teresa." "Thank you, did you enjoy your shower?" "Yes I did, did you enjoy yours?" "Yes I did." "Good." She turned to him as he was on her side. Wow, he looked amazing, she wished she felt as perky as he looked. "Lets eat." She said to him as they began to set down. They both fixed their plates and began to eat. "This is so good, Teresa, thank you, I wasn't expecting you to cook me breakfast." "Well, you cooked me breakfast the other day, so I thought I would return the favor, I just wanted to." "Thank you, so much." "Your welcome." As they continued eating their breakfast, she wondered how tonight would be, hopefully good. She was hoping to catch Red John too. They finished, and they both stood, he gathered their plates and put them in the sink. "You don't have to do dishes, it's okay." She smiled at him. "I want to, just like the other day when I wanted to." She smiled as she got her gun, her badge, her cell phone, and her money off of the little table by the door, she also gathered Patrick's things up, and couldn't help but smile at the paperclip. She shook her head. She picked up his wallet, and his keys, and his cell phone, and placed them on the table. He was done when she came up to him. "Here's your things, you ready?" "Oh, thank you." She watched him place his wallet in his pocket, and put his keys in his front pocket, and the other pocket got his cell phone, which he remembered and pulled it back out, and turned it on. "Okay, I'm ready if you are." "Okay then, lets go." Patrick stepped out first, while she set the alarm, and locked up. They both said at the same time. "Another hot day." They both laughed as they entered her car.

The drive was peaceful, once again they enjoyed the the cool air before having to leave it.

As they headed in the building to escape the heat, they were met with cool air, they both sighed and hoped that it felt like that on their floor. When they reached their destination they were very happy to find out that they still had air conditioning this time. Teresa walked to her office to start everything up, while Patrick headed to the kitchen to get some iced tea. She found out he had made some and put it in the fridge, so when he brought her iced coffee he did have his iced tea. She smiled at the thought, as she headed to her office. She turned everything on and headed back out to the bull pen. "Is there any leads today?" "None yet boss." Replied Cho. "Grace can you do some tracking, maybe we can find something about the victims that would be a lead to Red John." "I'll try boss." "Thank you Grace." "Cho and Wayne, I want you to go back out there, see if there is anything we might have missed." "Yes mam." Replied Wayne. "Sure thing boss." Replied Cho, and they were off.

Teresa headed back to the kitchen to find Patrick drinking his tea. "Hey, you okay?" He only nodded, no matter what, she would not send him back to that house again. "Patrick, talk to me, please?" "You worry so much about me, I'm okay, just thinking, that's all, I promise." He looked at her as he left their little kitchen, only to have her follow slightly. "If there was something wrong." "I promise I would tell you Teresa" "Okay then." She turned and headed back to her office. About an hour went by when Cho and Wayne finally returned, she was starting to get worried. She walked out again. "Well, anything?" There was a notebook, the mother had her own interior design business, that's about it." "Does it list the clients?" "Just one, she was pretty new, her name is Rachel Gavener." "Well that's wonderful, thank you both, now get cooled off a bit." "Grace run the name Rachel Gavener through see what you can find me." "Already on it boss." "Thank you." She turned to see Patrick, he looked like he was somewhere far away. "Boss, I got an address." "Perfect, Patrick come on, you can help me interview her." "Hmmm, okay." He put his tea in the fridge and walked with her to the elevator. "This sounds good, right?" "Hmmm, uh, maybe so." She was starting to worry about him, he seemed out of it, yet peaceful. They got outside, and Patrick said the one word that would describe the weather perfectly. "Yuck." She couldn't help but laugh. "So true, come on lets get some fresh air." They got in the SUV and turned the cool air on, not full on cold, she didn't need them to have a heat stroke. "Ah, that feels good." Patrick said. "Yes it does." Teresa agreed. Then they drove off to the house of the client.

"Wow, fancy enough." Said Teresa, to which Patrick nodded. They pulled up in the drive way, stopped got out, and took a look around. "Nice area." Said Patrick. Teresa just nodded. She knocked on the door and was meant by an older lady. "May I help you?" "Yes, where here from the CBI, we were wondering if we could ask you a couple of questions, if you don't mind, is that okay?" "Yes, please come in." They walked inside and Patrick took a look around. He noticed how warm and cozy her home felt. "Mrs. Gavener, can you tell me how long had you known Cassidy Tiller?" "Oh, she was such a sweet young woman, and her little girl Maddy was an angel, very nice person." Patrick watched and listened, she was a warm person, he could tell. "What about a husband, was she married?" "Yes, she was, her husband was killed a couple years ago, car accident, nice man though, very happy family." "Can you tell me if anyone would hurt them?" "No I can't dear, she was well loved, very warm and caring." "Thank you for your time Mrs. Gavener." "Your more than welcome, as you can see she was an excellent designer, she helped me a lot." "Yes she was very good at what she did." Said Teresa, while watching Patrick. "If we need anything else, can we give you a call?" "Sure thing, I'll be right here." "Okay, thank you." Said Teresa, followed by Patrick as he smiled at the lady. They headed back to their SUV and got in. "Well did you pick up anything?" "She was telling the truth, seems like Cassidy was a kind of a shy woman, she was very well loved, that's for sure." "I wish we had more to go on." "I know Teresa, me too." They drove off, and headed back to the CBI.

When they pulled in, they set for a few moments, Teresa still wondering why Patrick was being so quiet. She decided to break the silence a bit. "Are you still looking forward to moving in next door?" "Oh yes, very much so." She noticed he was smiling, and it didn't look forced, that was a good sign. "Um, I guess we should go in." Said Teresa. "Yeah, I suppose so." He smiled at her, as they got out of the car. "Man its hot!" Said Patrick, while Teresa nodded in agreement. " Come on." They walked inside, it felt wonderful. They took the elevator to their floor and got off. It was then that Teresa noticed the time. It was getting late in the day, she didn't notice the time had gone by so fast, it was almost 5:00 pm already, and still no leads to where Red John could be. She wanted to catch him before he hurt anyone else, before he hurt Patrick, she walked in the bullpen. "Well anything boss?" Asked a hopeful Rigsby. "No, I'm afraid not, all we found out was she was well loved, shy, married, but widowed, and of course her little girl Maddy, nothing that would bring this monster to us." Cho looked disgusted, so did Grace. Patrick was still acting closed off to her, she couldn't figure that out for anything, what had she done now? "They wouldn't have any enemies Teresa, they was killed because they looked like my family." They all starred at him, that came out of no where. "Patrick, come in my office a minute, will you please?" He followed her as they watched him, and then back at each other, this was wrong.

"Patrick, talk to me, don't close me out, I'm worried about you." "Teresa, I'm fine okay, its just, just disturbing to me, don't you think this is disturbing, he killed them to get back at me!" "Yes I do, this is not your fault, so don't go there!" Now they where yelling, not fighting just frustrated. That's when he walked up to her and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back, she knew he needed some kindness, and she needed him to know she was there, no matter what. "Teresa, I'm sorry I yelled at you, you didn't deserve that." "Its okay, I know your upset, you have every right to be." "Its not because he hurt me, I'm worried about you, what happens if he tries to hurt you, I, I wouldn't have anyone left." Suddenly she felt him wipe his face. "Patrick, I'm okay, I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you." "I swear if he tries to hurt you." "He won't, he's not going to get you either, I'll make sure of that." "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you." "I know, guess who else is a worry wart?" He smiled as he hugged her, then slightly pulled away to look at her. Something was different between them, they had become so close to each other, it was wonderful. He was happy he was going to be closer to her, he needed her closer. "Hey, I'm happy your going to be closer to me, I can keep a better eye on you that way." He smiled again, so did she. Then he leaned down and kissed her cheek, and turned to walk out. "You okay?" He could tell she wasn't going to stop worrying. "I've got you, I'm great." Then he smiled at her and walked out. She watched him as he went through the bull pen, and set on his couch, she walked behind her desk and set. Maybe he was nervous about sharing such special things with someone, maybe he was afraid of what she might think. She shook her head, he had no reason to be nervous, she wanted to be apart of his life, she wanted him to open up, it would do him good to feel comfortable, to share with her, it made her feel incredible to know that she was the one he picked to open up with. She smiled, tonight was going to be a good night, very emotional, but good.

Patrick laid on his couch and thought, about everything. Red John, Emily, Abigale, Teresa, and tonight. He was nervous, he had such precious memories with him, he had always had it in him to open up a bit with her since they had become closer, but he was still nervous. He was nervous about a new place, but at the same time he was excited about it. He was terrified about Red John hurting Teresa, on the up side he would be right there to make sure she was safe.

Time seemed to creep on, and before long it was time to go home for the night. Everyone said their good nights, and headed out. Teresa and Patrick were the last ones out, as usual. "Patrick, you ready?" "Hmmm, yeah, I'm ready." "Lets go then." She had checked everything before she headed out to him, this time. They headed out, and drove home, he found himself becoming more nervous as they pulled up to their apartment building, it was really a nice place to live, he just noticed that the groundskeeper kept beautiful landscaping around, flowers, trees, bushes, it was really lovely. They filed out and headed to her door. As they went inside he felt his heart thud against his chest, he had a slight thought that this was ridiculous, he had no reason to be scared about such things. "Well, I guess we'll shower later, beings were going to be moving around anyway." "Yeah, that makes sense." Teresa watched him, not wanting to rush him, into anything, but at the same time she was so excited to be the one he shared these precious things with, she could hardly contain her happiness. "Lets set in the floor, and we'll do one box at a time, is that okay?" "Patrick, however you want to do this is fine with me." That made him feel better. They set in the floor and got comfy, then he pulled the first box up to them. "Um, this is our wedding set, I couldn't give this away, we had a beautiful china cabinet we kept all of our wedding dishes in, even our two champagne glasses." She suddenly realized how emotional this was going to be, intimate little details that no one else knew, he was now sharing. "Their beautiful Patrick." "Thank you, they were her great, great grandmothers." She smiled as she noticed his eyes fill up. "This is some of my girl's toys, she loved dolls, and stuffed animals, her favorite was this little teddy bear, before I came here with you, I slept with it." She could feel the tears brimming her eyes. "I guess you think I'm a little odd huh?" "Why would I think that?" "I sleep with my daughters teddy bear, also kept a special bottle of her perfume with me, not packed up, it was her favorite, I spray in on my pillow at night." "I don't think that is odd in any way, that's your connection, there is nothing wrong with that." He smiled at her, and thanked her as he pulled another one to them. "She collected jewelry boxes, of course I had to spoil her by filling them up." They both laughed and softly cried at the same time. "My mother had one that looked just like this one when I was little." "Really?" "Yeah, wow it looks the exactly the same." Patrick suddenly had an idea. "Teresa, I want you to have it." "Patrick I can't, I don't expect that, really." "I know Teresa, I want you to have it." "Thank you, I don't now what to say." "You said plenty, thank you." They both knew what he meant. He came across one box he couldn't not share with her, his daughters drawings. "These are Abby's drawings, she loved to color and paint, very creative little thing." They looked at the pictures, on all of them saying I love you daddy, this was killing her inside, but she had to be strong for him. "I miss her, she was daddy's little girl." He wiped at his eyes. "I kept them in my office." She nodded and listened to him. They continued to go through everything, every memory, they both cried as she consoled him, then they would laugh at funny memories he had, followed by more crying. It was hard for him, she could tell, but in the long run it would do him wonders, she knew that. As he got up to go to the kitchen for something to drink, she knew he needed a moment, she saw some more things in the box with his wife's jewelery boxes, some papers, a stack of them, cards, that read, to a wonderful husband, for my loving wife, and what looked like poetry, and love letters. "You found some more goodies I see." She jumped and put them back. "No, Teresa its okay, I want to share with you." He set back down, and she handed him the stack of papers. "I was a hopeless romantic, I loved to write her letters, and poetry, they still smell like her dresser, she kept them there for safe keeping, she said she would always keep them and never throw them away, I miss her so much." He placed them back and wiped his face, and she placed her arm around him once more to comfort him.

As time went on, it was time to start moving him in. Teresa handed Patrick the key, and then tightly hugged him. He turned the key as they both walked in his new home. "Thank you for this Teresa, I really do appreciate it." "I know you do, come on, lets get you settled." They both brought in his boxes on at a time, then took them upstairs to his extra room, one box made it to the bathroom. She helped him take the roll away mattress she had upstairs, he fixed that up with a sheet, and she gave him a pillow too. The poor thing, she was going to get him some furniture, at least a bed. The night rolled on, and before long they were finished. "Wow, thank you." "Your welcome, if you need anything, just come over, oh, and by the way." She pulled off her extra key and gave it to him. "Here, now it won't look like your a cat burglar." They both laughed. "Um, here." He handed her his extra key. " If you need anything, and you don't know how to do the paperclip thing, I'll have to teach you that." They both laughed again, then hugged and kissed goodnight. She had brought him some food over, and some tea, so he would have something there to nibble on, and to drink. He didn't have anything.

Teresa walked back in her apartment and cried. It was as hard on her as it was him. So many memories he couldn't get back, and the precious little jewelry box he had given to her, it meant the world to her, she knew how important it was to him, it was sacred. She walked over and looked at it, gently taking it in her hands, she decided to open it to see if it looked the same way inside as her mother's did. Her eyes were met with a surprise, a beautiful amethyst bracelet, he had given Emily. She gently took it out and looked at it. It was beautiful, she smiled. She would give this back to him tomorrow. She placed it back in her little jewelry box and headed upstairs for tonight, double checking everything, leaving the alarm off just encase he needed to come over. She had nibbled on chips, so wasn't really that hungry. She wanted her shower, and some sleep, it had been a hard day, now it was time to relax. She gathered her jammies for tonight, a light violet eyelit camisole top, and a pair of light violet shorts, her panties, and headed to the shower, when she got in there she smiled. His toothbrush was on the vanity, and his clothes were on the floor, right along with hers. She started the water, and stripped down once again, she'd do laundry tomorrow, right now though, was relaxing time, she crawled in the warm water, and rinsed herself of all the dirt and sweat and grim that caked her, she didn't do a lot today, but oh was she dirty she shook her head, as she washed herself, and then her hair. She smiled once again, he smelled like her. She smiled as she rinsed herself, then turned the water off, and stepped out to dry. She dried off, got dressed, trained her mane, and brushed her teeth. Then she headed for the bed, it looked like it did when they crawled out this morning. She tided it up, and laid down, tonight was going to be long, and it was only 2am. She wondered how he was doing.

Patrick was amazed, this felt like it could be a home. Although he didn't like being alone, that was the bad part. He was tired so he thought he would turn in after his shower, he made sure everything was locked up, he didn't set his alarm, encase Teresa came by, he guess he would have to think of a password too, then tell her. He walked upstairs in his bedroom, and noticed the huge difference right away, it was a beautiful site, no smiley face on the wall, he smiled at that, it was very good not to see that anymore. He got on the floor and pulled out the teddy bear and set it next to the bed, and his wife's perfume, he carefully sprayed a puff on his pillow, and took a moment to breath it in, between the air conditioner, and the fan in his room, her scent lingered all over, he smiled and cried, it was wonderful, he felt like he was with her again. He continued raiding until he came across his clothes Teresa had gave him, a pair of boxers to sleep in, and clothes for the following day. He got his boxers and headed to the bathroom, there he got his shower gel out, along with his toothbrush, toothpaste, razors, cologne, his comb and brush, and set in on the vanity, he also grabbed some towels out too. The apartment already came with a new shower curtain and the apartment itself had been cleaned by the landlord before he even moved in, which was good. He turned the water and let it get adjusted, while he stripped down, when it was warm, he crawled in. It felt wonderful, he just stood there, thinking of all the new scenery in his new place, he rinsed off the sweat the day had brought him, and lathered up, washed himself, and rinsed off. He stepped out of the tub and dried off, and put his boxers on, and headed out, he left the shower light on so he could see around, then he headed to his new bedroom, and laid down on the bed, it was comfortable, and the sheet was very soft. The air conditioner and the fan on made it nice and cool in there, as he laid sprawled out. He was off though, he was missing Teresa, he wondered if she was missing him.

Teresa was miserable, she couldn't get comfortable no matter what she did. He was only there for three nights, and she felt like this? She wondered about going to see him, so she got up, turned the fan off, and headed downstairs. She grabbed her keys, set the alarm, locked up, and headed out. She opened his door, once inside, she locked it up. She walked upstairs and saw that the bedroom door was open, so she stood to the door way for a moment. "Hey, come in." She came in the door way, but no further. "Come on Teresa." He patted the mattress as she walked up, and then set on the floor to crawl in. He pulled her in his arms, and held her tightly, then rolled her to the side, so he would be in front of her. Teresa watched his face he was smiling. "What are smiling about, hmmm?" "For the first time, in a long time, I'm happy." Teresa felt tears in her eyes, and saw the ones in his. "Good, you deserve to be happy, I want you to be." They snuggled up to each other, once again her head was resting on his right arm with his hand in her hair, while his left one, pulled her tighter to him, then ran up and down her back, Patrick took a glance at Teresa's watch, it was 3am, what was the deal with them and 3 am? He smiled and soon they were both asleep.

Some time went on, about an hour, and he woke up to find Teresa buried half way under him, she was cold, she was trying to get warm, this wouldn't do, he didn't want her cold, so he untangled himself from her, and slowly got up. He went to the bathroom and got a sheet, a blanket, and Teresa's comforter she had gave him. It was funny to him, he was surrounded by Emily and Teresa, it felt nice, he didn't think he could have both, but it was seeming to be that he could. He walked to the end of the mattress, and got in the floor, and unfolded and tucked in the sheet, and then the blanket. While he tucked them in, he watched her, she was now in a little ball, in the middle of the bed. He smiled as he watched her. When he was done he put the comforter on slightly and crawled back around to get in bed, as he did this she instantly snuggled to him, he loved this, it felt good. He laid down and got situated, as he adjusted her, back with her head on his right arm again, then with his left one he pulled the sheet, blanket, and the comforter up over her to keep her warm, then he snuggled to her. He put his left arm around her, then ran it up slowly to her face, he gently caressed her cheek, and kissed it, then he got a little braver, and kissed the corner of her mouth, he watched her smile in her sleep, she was so beautiful, it was good to know she couldn't sleep without him either. He then put his arm under their sleeping gear and pulled her even closer to him, and soon he fell back to sleep.

Sometime around 6 am, the clock went off, Teresa buried her head under the warm material covering her, accidentally hitting Patrick in the head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, are you okay?" She suppose that he was, considering he was laughing. "Its okay, good morning to you too, I'm fine, nothing like a good smack in the head to wake you up." Now she was laughing with him, as they snuggled for a few more minutes, then started to stir a bit. Patrick uncovered himself just below his tummy, as Teresa set up and went to the bathroom, he took a look around the room, this wasn't so bad, he might be able to get used to this. Teresa came back out and stood there, watching him. "Did you sleep good?" She asked him. "I slept wonderful, how did you sleep sweetie?" I slept wonderful too." "Uh, thank you for getting me warm." "Anytime." Then he caught what she had on, she was so cute in these sleeping sets she had, he stretched and turned his body to crawl out, then stood and looked at her. She was trying to find his clothes for today. "Teresa, I think their in the bathroom." "Oh, okay." She didn't realize he was very close to her. When she turned to face him she saw he was just in his boxers she had packed for him, needless to say he looked very different in just those. "Um, well I guess I'll head back, shower and get dressed." "Okay, your coming back over when your done right?" "Of course." She smiled at him as she headed downstairs, him closely following. They got at the bottom, and she grabbed her keys, and cellphone, it was then she noticed him standing there, just watching her. "What?" "Hmmm, oh nothing." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then just like last night he got brave, and kissed her lips this time. It was just a soft peck, but it felt nice, it felt right. "I'll see you in a minute or two." "Okay, if I'm in the shower just use your key." "Okay." She turned to walk out, she was hoping she wasn't blushing. "Whoa!" "Yes, humid today, how fun." Teresa answered him, as she smiled at him and walked in her place. "Oh my gosh!" She said to herself. She a look in the little mirror by the door, she was blushing. That was not accepted, it was warm and friendly though, nothing boyfriend like in any way, but she liked it, and secretly hoped he would do that again. She went upstairs and grabbed her medium blue jeans, her bra, panties, and a feminine white lacy top, it had a lining in it so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing her through it, she then headed for the shower. She looked at the pile of clothes waiting for her, they were getting stacked up in her little corner.

She started the water while she set her clothes on her vanity, then climbed in, she couldn't remember the last time she felt safe around a man, it was nice. She rinsed herself, and washed her hair then her body, she once again absorbed all those wonderful relaxing scents, it always made her feel good. She rinsed herself, turned the water off, and got out to dry herself. She then started getting dressed. She dried her hair and pulled it up in a make shift bun, some loose hair was falling down, but it looked feminine, it looked good with her shirt choice. She brushed her teeth, sprayed some perfume on and headed out to Patrick's apartment, she wondered if he was done yet.

Patrick was in the shower, wondering what she thought of the little peck he gave her while washing himself. He wondered if she would be mad at him, or maybe she didn't like it. He shook his head, he needed to try to at least look relaxed, he cleared his head and let the water take over him, he rinsed himself, turned the water off, and stepped out. He dried off and went through the box his clothes were in. Teresa had a lot of stuff she bought for him. He decided to dress a little different today, he grabbed a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of khaki color cargo pants, white socks, and a pair of light green boxers, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and ran his fingers through his hair, this time he did something different, he put cologne on, he hadn't worn the stuff in years, but he noticed that Teresa had packed some in his box, he liked the scent, it smelt good, he felt fresh as he headed downstairs. When he reached the bottom he saw Teresa, standing on his little deck, looking at the beautiful view. He slipped a pair of black shoes on he found buried in a box, and walked toward the door.

"Hi there." Teresa jumped a foot, then turned to get an eye full. "Wow, you look amazing!" "Thank you, you look beautiful." "Aw, thank you Patrick, you look so good wearing something different." They both laughed. Teresa then noticed the scent, she had bought him a cologne set, but hadn't gave it to him yet, apparently now he had it, he smelt incredible. "You smell good too." "Well, I tried, thank you for the cologne set, I love it, it smells really good, I haven't worn cologne in years, this is the first time." He smiled at her, she was so proud of the progress he was making. Patrick noticed her perfume too, she was so feminine, he loved her scent, he could not shake it, it seemed to stay with him, even now in his apartment. "How about we go out to breakfast today, my treat." Teresa asked him smiling. "Well, that sounds nice, but you cooked me breakfast yesterday, let me pay today, please?" She playfully rolled her eyes at him, and simply said. "Okay." They headed to the door, where Patrick grabbed all of his belongings, then stepped out, and he locked up. "Yuck, is there a break anywhere in sight?" Said Patrick. "Not that I know of, I heard 116 heat index today." "This sucks!" They both started laughing as they got into his car this time and drove off.

About a good week went by when Teresa started noticing some things. She noticed how he was to her place more than his, how she was to his place more than hers, how they had become virtually inseparable. It was then when she made the decision she should have made to begin with.

It was around 12 midnight, when Patrick got a knock on his door, he was surprised to see Teresa, he was coming over tonight with her, every other night they would switch. He had just stepped out of the shower and was wearing a pair of light gray shorts, and barefoot, when she came to his door. "Teresa, are you okay?" He took notice in what she had on, a light blue floral camisole set, she was beautiful, he guessed that she really didn't want anyone to see her in her jammies, so he cleared the doorway for her. He also noticed her pink flip flops with little strawberries on them, he couldn't help but smile, he knew that something was on her mind, she looked very nervous about something.

"Teresa, are you okay, I know I just asked you that, but you haven't answered it." "Patrick, I need to talk to you about something." She took a deep breath, he was thinking she was getting sick of him around but he would be happy to hear the exact opposite. "I know I talked you into moving in here, and your doing wonderful, but your over to my place a lot." Now he was sad, she was getting sick of him. "I was wondering if you would, uh, like to move in with me?" Patrick lit up like a Christmas tree, he was so happy he went over to her and picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Oh Teresa, thank you so much!" "Your happy right, dumb question." "I've never been more happy." "Good, how about we move you in tomorrow, lets go home." He put her back down on the floor, and pulled away to look at her face. "Um, Teresa, um." "It's okay, I don't mind you bringing them with you Patrick." He smiled at her, then hugged her, and cried, she was so understanding. "Thank you." "Your welcome, get what you need, and lets go home." He went to his room and grabbed what he needed, he took his pillow with him, it already had his wife's perfume on it, and Abby's little teddy bear, and headed back downstairs, She was waiting for him. The thought suddenly occurred that she had a lot to put up with him. He was so lost at times, and then some times here with her. She was all he had, and he knew it.

They walked out, he locked up while she was unlocking, and they went in, home. It felt wonderful, exactly what he had been craving for so long he finally had. She locked up, and this time set the alarm, knowing where he would be at 3am this time. She couldn't resist, she had to look at he clock, she smiled as she did, 2:59am. What was it about 3am? She shook her head as they headed upstairs. She crawled in, as Patrick set the little bear on his night stand, and placed his pillow on the bed, then crawled in with her. He instantly pulled her close, in a different position this time, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, and snuggled tightly to her, holding her like his life depended on it. "Patrick, are you okay?" She asked him while she ran her fingers through his hair. Her left arm was under his head, while her right one gently stroked his face and his neck. "Yes, I'm okay, I just, I just need you, never leave me." Teresa cried as he told her this. "Of course not, I would never leave you." She suddenly thought about what he meant, he was scared of being left alone again, but she would make sure that wouldn't ever happen. She snuggled him in close, as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Friday they all had a day off, the whole building had to undergo a inspection, where the air conditoning had gone out, they were worried there might be a loose wire somewhere. They also had the weekend off, Teresa was so happy, she hadn't had a weekend off, that felt like a weekend off in forever.

Teresa woke up with Patrick curled up sound to sleep on top of her, but in a very different position, like their first night spent together, his head was on her tummy, and both arms wrapped around her tightly. She smiled as she watched him, he looked so peaceful, nothing like the first time he was in this position. She ran her fingers through his hair, it was so soft, she unconsciously played with a little curl that just wouldn't behave itself. She couldn't help it, he was so adorable. She smiled as he sighed, and held on tighter, and just as before she could barely breath, but didn't care, she was happy he was happy. She took a look at their bed, that sounded odd, and wonderful at the same time. The sheet was over him, well somewhat, it was resting on the small of his back, his legs were tangled with hers, she was happy she shaved her legs last night, she smiled at the thought. She wasn't really covered by anything but Patrick, he had became her blanket, and she was perfectly warm, and very comfortable, she was going to go back to sleep for a while when he began to stir. She watched him. "Good morning sunshine." She told him playfully, he just snuggled more and something that sounded like "Good morning to you too." He buried his face to her tummy, then pulled his head up to look at her. "I'm sorry, I'm probably hurting you, I'll move." "NO!" He jumped, she didn't mean to startle him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, your not hurting me, I'm comfy, stay." He snuggled back down, and began talking to her about their big day. "I guess we should get up, it's already 12pm." He told her while stretching. "I guess so." She wondered how he got in that position anyway, but she didn't care, she knew though that she loved it, and hoped he would continue to sleep like that.

He began to set up, all twisted up in the sheet, her hands slipped from his hair. Her left one slid to the small of his back, as he set up, her right hand rested on the side of the bed, he turned over still badly tangled and laid on his tummy, and propped himself up on his elbows and began to talk to her again. "You ready to get up yet." She noticed how cute he looked in the morning, he had curls all over the place, some were even sticking up, she couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Now he looked confused. "Nothing, uh yeah I guess so." She ran her left hand up and down his back as she set up, then turned to crawl out, and stretched, and set up. Patrick turned, set up, and crawled out while wrestling with the sheet. Teresa was laughing again, this time he knew why, she was laughing at him. "Here, let me help you." She walked over and helped him untangle himself, while they both laughed, she could definitely get used to this, he was fun to wake up with, she never laughed so much. "Patrick, what did you do, have a wresting match in your sleep?" "Not that I remember, although I was sleeping on your tummy, so maybe." They both laughed as she finally got him free, and after all of that, he just set back down on the bed, and watched her shake her head and laugh on her way to the bathroom. He smiled, this was wonderful. She reappeared and walked to her bedside table and pulled out a little black scrungie, he couldn't help but watch her, there was something different about her, he couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different, he watched her as she pulled her hair up and put it in a pony tail, he also watched her get some clothes out, a pair of medium blue jean shorts, and a gray v-neck t-shirt, and her bra. "Okay, I'm gonna go get dressed, there no need for showering, we'll get all sweaty again anyway." He nodded in agreement, as he got up, and walked downstairs to start her coffee, and his tea. "Okay, I'm done." She walked up to him, and he got a look at her. She was barefoot, he hadn't noticed before, but her toe nails were painted, in a bluish, purple shade, with some sparkles, now it was his turn to laugh. "What's so funny?" "I like your nails." She looked down. "Thanks, I can't paint my fingernails, they'll just get messed up, so I paint my toenails." "Very cute, pretty." He said as they drank there beverages and headed out.

The day was long, and hot, but they got him completely moved out, moved in, and settled. Then she left him in the shower while she ran the keys to the land lord, whom she thought would be mad about the sudden change in plans, but he wasn't, she was relieved about that, by the time she got back Patrick was done and walking around hunting for some more clothes to put on, she was stunned to see him in nothing but a bath towel wrapped around him, dripping wet. "Patrick, I'm home." "That's good, how did things go, uh, where are my clothes?" She smiled as she walked in. "Oh here." She pulled out a pair of blue plaid boxers and handed them to him. He looked a tad off. "What?" "I just thought you would want me to wear a bit more." He laughed nervously. "No, it's hot, and you live here, I don't care if you go around in your boxers, your covered up enough for me." "Oh, okay then, I'll go get dressed." While he was in the bathroom, she gathered up a light lilac floral camisole set and a pair of undies, and waited for him. When he came out she noticed just how toned he was in just his boxers, all those thoughts wanted to come back, but she shook them off, this was beyond new. She slept with him in his boxers before, but seeing him walking all around in them, still wet, was completely different. She smiled as she walked past him in the bathroom, this felt good, his stuff was all over the place. "Teresa when you get done, I'll come clean up my mess I left." She smiled. "Patrick it's okay, we'll worry about that tomorrow." "Okay, I'm not a pig, I promise." They both laughed. "I know." She yelled out as she started the water, then stripped out of her dirty sweaty clothes. She set her stuff on the vanity, and crawled in, she rinsed herself off and though about their busy day they had, all was settled now, she was happy, he was with her, where he belonged. She looked at her little shower caddy, and noticed his shower gel, setting next to hers, she smiled as she reached for her Caress, and washed herself, then rinsed off and washed her hair in her Dove, rinsed, then turned the water off, and stepped out to dry. She dried herself and got dressed, then dried her hair a little more, and trained her bangs a bit before stepping out, she stopped and looked around a bit, she was surrounded by his scent, it made her feel good, then she walked out.

She met Patrick setting in the bed, almost waiting for her to come. "I locked up, and set the alarm." "How did you know?" He smiled. "I always knew." She shook her head and got into bed. They instantly curled up together, and once again he pecked her lips, he watched her while he did this, she watched him too, this was new, and nice. "Goodnight Teresa." "Goodnight Patrick." He snuggled her in while wrapping his right arm under her head, so he could run his fingers through her hair, his left arm wrapped around her waist, securing her throughout the night, while he tangled his legs with hers. He covered her up with the sheet, and kissed the top of her head, and she kissed his chest. She couldn't help but wonder what they would do tomorrow. Just as she thought it, he said it. "What should we do tomorrow?" "Get you settled more, and just relax, and enjoy the weekend off." "Sounds good to me." They held each other tightly, and fell into a peaceful sleep. Little did they know what the next day would bring, but one thing was for certain, it would not be relaxing.

**Well I finally got this done, 11 pages, wow, longest one yet! I've been working on it for a week. So sorry it took me so long. I'm sick, and not feeling the best. I have radiation sickness, it came from to much sun, I'm also a tad dehydrated. I was felt good yesterday, but today, I'm dragging. I'll be better in a week, I wish it was sooner than later. Next chapter is the rough one, I'll put a warning up before I write it up, so you'll see it before you read. Thank you all so much, I hope you like this, please read and review. :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Me again, Jo will be proud. LOL xD Thank you so much for all your kindness and support. Thank yous go out to: You know what, wait a minute, I would like to apologize for the last chapter of this story, you all must really like me. LOL That being said, thank you for giving me time to get situated, and thank you Jo once again for helping me so much. ((HUGS YOU)) Okay, thank yous go out to: Jisbon4ever, My story Red Alert encouraged her to read this one, and she is not disappointed, and good story, and hopes I continue this, and Red Alert, cause she is dying for an update, also thank you for adding me to your author alerts, and your favorite authors. MJ2387, Loved this chapter. Koezh, It was a really great chapter, completely loves this story. The Mentalist Rules, Fantastic chapter, and thank you for putting me on your story alerts. TheDarkSideAlwaysHasCookies, More. Lisbon94, Long chapter, I love that, it was so awsome, loved the part where he was bringing in boxes, she can just imagine, can't wait for another UD. 4Chi-za, Thank you for adding me to your story alerts. Ducrichy, Such an amazing story, awsome, great job, absolutely loved every chapter, very sweet, and touching, love how their relationship developed through the chapters, I described their emotions so great, please write more chapters for this story, can't get enough, also thank you for adding me in your favorite stories, and thank you for putting me on your story alerts. 13 Jo, thank you for adding me to your favorite stories.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME VIOLENCE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Teresa was snuggled on top of Patrick, she wasn't like this when they had fallen asleep last night.

Somehow his tummy had became her pillow, she was so comfortable she didn't want to move, she was curled in a ball almost, with one arm wrapped around the lower part of him, and her left arm curled up to him.

She could feel his left hand in her hair, and his right one on her shoulder.

To her, he seemed to be asleep, but she wondered what he would think seeing her like this, but after all, he had fallen asleep like this too, a couple months ago.

Patrick was awake, but so comfortable he didn't want to move, he was also watching Teresa, she was so beautiful, and so adorable at the same time.

He couldn't understand how anyone would ever hurt her, it made him angry, he kept himself still as he watched her, he also noticed something else, her hair splayed out on his chest, he noticed how soft, and silky it was.

This was perfect, laying like this, her with him, his rock.

He only hoped that he was making her this happy, Teresa was doing an incredible job helping him with many things, he wondered if she even knew how much.

Teresa was his best friend, in the months he was staying with her, something had changed, something big.

No one would lay like this with their best friend, you would lay like this with your significant other, or husband and wife, but not best friends, he started noticing things in him changing toward her, he started thinking about things he shouldn't, all the what ifs, and all the but what's.

His eyes watched her as she eased herself higher to him, making eye contact, man she was so beautiful in the morning, she was beautiful anyway, but it was something about this time of day, that just made her glow, something that made it so he couldn't take his eyes away if he tried.

Teresa smiled as she saw him looking at her.

"Good morning, I don't know when you became my pillow."

She laughed a little shyly, it was different after all.

"Good morning to you too, I love being your pillow, I can't think of anyone else I would have lay on me."

She blushed, she couldn't help it.

"Oh I see."

Short and sweet, she was kinda thrown by his words.

"So...um, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, how about we go to the beach, its hot enough, I would love to teach you to surf, its fun, and the waves are going to be good today for it."

Teresa couldn't help but smile, he looked so happy, like a kid turned loose in a candy store.

"That sounds like fun, although there is one thing."

Patrick looked surprised by her statement.

"Such as what?"

"Well, its so comfy here."

They both softly laughed.

"I know, but it would be fun to teach you, if you want to I mean, we don't have too."

"No, I want to go with you!"

In one second she realized what she had said, then felt herself blush, she really hoped he knew what she meant by that statement.

"Okay then, lets get started, we can shower when we get back, and you can help me get more settled in."

"Sounds like a plan."

Teresa was laying on her side now, facing him, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then he leaned down and kissed her lips, just like he had started doing a couple nights ago, it was sweet, and tender, always watching her as he did this, almost like he was trying to see something.

When they pulled away he smiled at her, hugged her tightly, then slowly untangled them.

"OH YEAH!"

"Someones not ready to crawl out yet."

"Ma, just stretching, good for your back."

Teresa was getting a good view of his muscular back, she liked the looks of it, she blushed again, then set up, and crawled out.

She grabbed a pair of light blue, soft cotton shorts, and a white tank top, she would change before they left for the beach, but she wanted to cook breakfast first, she headed for the bathroom while he set and waited.

Teresa changed, brushed her teeth, and put her hair in a pony tail, then stepped out to see that Patrick had left their bed, she wondered where he had gotten, but then quickly smelled delicious things that told him were he was...the kitchen, man could this guy cook, so she headed down to him.

When she got downstairs, she noticed he had changed into his shorts, but they didn't look like swimming shorts, they were cargo shorts, khaki color with a couple pockets.

"What are you doing, I was going to cook breakfast for us."

"What's wrong with me cooking, besides I thought I would surprise you."

"Are those swimming trunks?"

"No, not exactly, I thought I would change before we left."

"Oh, okay."

Again with the short answer, why did this man have to look like this?

She shook her head at the thought, while she poured them some orange juice.

"I hope your hungry, I got scrambled eggs, and fruit."

"Sounds great, although I thought you weren't suppose to eat before swimming."

"No, your not, I thought we could go walking first, then swim, and surf."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

Teresa set down as he came with their food, filling both plates.

"Patrick this looks and smells so good!"

"I am glad you like my cooking."

"I do, tonight though, I will cook you dinner, deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands as they ate, then out of nowhere the phone rang, she let the machine pick it up.

"Hey Boss, Hightower wants a case file you have at home, she wanted me to call you and ask if you could drop it by, you can put it on my desk, she is going to pick it up, I hope you have a great weekend, bye."

"Cho, wonder what he's up to today."

"I don't know Patrick, kinda odd she didn't call me herself, don't you think?"

"Not really, she's an odd duck, we all know that."

Teresa nodded her head, she couldn't disagree with him, she was.

They had finished their breakfast, and stood.

"Why don't you go to the office now, drop the file off, and when you come back, we can get ready and head out, we can have a picnic too."

"Okay, yeah that sounds nice, I can get this done why you get our stuff together."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Teresa went back upstairs to get her cell, and came back down, she then got her keys, and other belongings, along with the file she needed, and walked back to Patrick who was washing dishes.

"You really don't have to do that Patrick."

"I know, I just want to, that's all."

They hugged, and once again, and kissed before she left, she stood there for a minute, just watching him.

"Well, I will see you in 10 minutes, have fun."

"Always, my dear, always, be safe see you in a few."

Then she left, on her way to the office, Patrick home alone.

He finished the dishes, and wiped the table off before heading upstairs.

Patrick was on the hunt for swimming shorts.

"Where the heck are they, hmmm?"

He looked some more, until we finally came across them.

"Ah yes, took me long enough."

He softly laughed to himself.

He placed them on the bed, then went in the bathroom to brush his teeth, while in there he looked around, he loved it here, it was so happy here, she made it that way.

He finished, spit, used mouthwash, and shaved, he knew that they always had very close contact, and he had noticed a few times her skin looked a bit irritated from his scruff, he wouldn't have that, her soft creamy skin couldn't be marred.

Patrick headed back downstairs to their hall closet to get the picnic basket and and blanket when he heard someone at the door, he wondered why Teresa would knock, but it was probably the maintenance guy going to check out the air conditioning, just letting them know what was going on.

Patrick got up, and walked to the door, and opened it.

"May I help you?"

"Oh yes you may, you don't me, but we have meant."

The man's voice would give Freddy Kruger a run for his money.

Patrick found himself becoming oddly nervous, so he decided to make small talk, Teresa should be coming back shortly anyway.

"Um, we have, how have we meant, I'm good with faces."

Patrick smiled as the man did, only the man's wasn't warm, it was creepy.

" Ah Patrick, its a shame we go way back, you don't remember?"

Patrick suddenly hoped this guy wasn't who it seemed to be, he played along, but was becoming anxious.

"How did we meet?"

"Patrick, I am Red John."

Patrick's blood went cold, he was standing face to face with the monster that took his family away.

Patrick clenched his fists, he was more than ready to fight this monster.

Red John looked down at Patrick's fists.

"Now now, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Teresa now would we?"

"Don't you dare touch her."

"Oh, threatening me are we, apparently we didn't learn much the first time around did we?"

"I learned plenty."

"Such as?"

"Never to take people you love for granted."

"Oh, so touching, good, but I'm not convinced."

"What more do you want?"

"I want you."

"Me, I thought I was game piece."

"Oh your much more, so much more, see I have been watching you for the past two months, and I must say, I don't think you have learned your lesson."

Patrick stood there, his heart pounding, breathing erratic, and full of anger, how dare he come here.

"You were going to kill Teresa weren't you?"

"No, I actually sent her away so I could have some time with you, to get caught up."

He knew there had to be a catch.

"What do you want from me, I will do anything you want, just don't hurt her, promise me you won't hurt her."

"I promise I won't hurt her, if you come with me."

Patrick turned his head, and looked around his home one more time, breathing in her scent for the last time, he knew what was coming, he would go through Hell for her, and he knew that was exactly what was going to happen, he would never see Teresa again, he would never see his home again, Teresa would be alone, and hurt.

She was a good woman, he knew she would make any man happy, he just wanted her to be treated right.

Patrick drank it all in as he turned back to Red John.

"Okay, I will go with you."

"Good, I have plans for us to have some fun."

Patrick knew what kinda fun Red John loved to have, he knew in a short while he would be dead.

He stepped out and locked the door, and shut it, then walked out to a brand new looking black van.

"Hop in Patrick!"

It made him sick to see this man so excited to hurt people.

Patrick opened the door and crawled in, as Red John just set there for a minute.

Patrick turned his head, he was so saddened, he didn't want to leave Teresa, he wanted the assurance that she would be safe, how did he know for sure?

As soon as he thought it Red John reached over and cable tied his wrists together, Patrick didn't fight, he was doing this for Teresa, his Teresa.

"Okay, now were ready!"

Patrick watched his home pass by, as they rode down the street, he could feel tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't dare cry, he wouldn't give the maniac that satisfaction.

"Awww, why so sad, I told you I won't hurt her, I promised, I am a man of my word, you know first hand when I say I will do something I mean it."

Patrick felt so sick, he hoped it was quick, but he knew deep down it wouldn't be, this was Red John after all.

"I guess I will properly introduce myself, my name is Bryan Parker."

"Oh, okay."

"Not feeling like talking huh, maybe I can convince you, you see I know about everything you and Teresa have done, all the hugs, and kisses, she looks so cute in those feminine sets she sleeps in."

Patrick was so angry he could bite nails into, how dare he look at her like that.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that."

"Oh I got you talking, good."

They drove by the beach, it was deserted, just how he had hoped it would be, so their walk would be private, just them two, he wanted so much to be with her, this was killing him, but he had no choice, it was her or him, so it was him.

They came to an old abandoned warehouse, pulled up in the drive and stopped.

"Okay, were here."

Red John got out, then came to let Patrick out, he was barefoot, and there were shells and glass in the drive way, not where he parked but right where someone would get out.

He slightly winced but tried to be careful as he walked, it didn't help that Red John had started his fun, pushing Patrick, so he would cut his feet, and it worked, there were now trails of blood on up the path.

He opened the door and Patrick looked around, it was dark, just a couple of lights, and musty.

He was pushed violently, so hard he fell, pushing the shells and glass in his knees, causing more blood to come.

"Your too slow you know that?"

He pulled Patrick up, not to gently and practically threw him inside, he once again lost his balance, and fell on concrete, cutting his hands and legs.

"Come on Patrick, get up!"

Patrick could tell he was getting angry, so he got himself up slowly, and stood in front of his nightmare.

Red John took Patrick's wrists and cut the cable ties, he then pushed him in a chair.

"Don't try anything, or its Teresa."

Patrick just watched him go, if he did anything, Red John would kill her, or someone that worked with him would kill her, he wouldn't have that.

He came back with chains, heavy weighted down chains, they were thick, and had probably been cleaned.

Red John secured Patrick tightly to the chair, his hands to the arms, and his feet to the legs.

"There, you must really care for her, I gave you three opportunities to hurt me, but you didn't even bother."

Patrick's head hung down, he didn't want to look at him.

He roughly grabbed Patrick's hair, and yanked his head up.

"YOU BETTER LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

Patrick tried not to wince, he knew the maniac would enjoy it too much, he was only two inches from his face screaming at him.

"I will, I'm sorry."

"Good then."

He let go of his hair, pushing his head forward, and walked off to a table with all kinds of different things laid out on it.

Patrick shook his head, and watched the door, hoping that somehow if Teresa was alive he could go through whatever Red John had planned.

He stood in front of Patrick, and Patrick looked up at him.

"Oh I see we learned our lesson from the last time huh?"

Patrick nodded.

"I bet I can get you talking with this."

He pulled out a whip, with razor blades embedded in it, he was also now wearing leather gloves, different from the ones he had on before.

"Let the games begin."

He began his torture, hard whipping all over his chest, tummy, legs, arms, feet, even his face, he tried not to wince as the blades embedded themselves inside his flesh, and ripped out, he knew he it would be better for Teresa this way.

He continued, his fun, then left the whip and came back with a butcher knife.

"This is a special knife Patrick, I used this on your family."

Patrick felt the tears, and tried hard to fight it.

"Now it is going to be used on you."

He took the knife and began cutting him, deep, then stabbed him over and over, he was in his element, nothing was going to stop his fun, nothing, there wasn't a single place he had missed.

He violently pushed Patrick forward, and stabbed his back, and slashed him all over, his blood now pouring out of him.

"I'm not done yet."

He left Patrick barely breathing as he fell back to the chair, just to be yanked forward harder.

He whipped his back this time with a shorter one, it still had razor blades in it though, it hurt so much, but Teresa was worth it, if he died, it would be for her.

When he was done, he pushed him back to the chair and looked at him, Patrick was covered in blood, slashes, and cuts all over him, all over his shorts, and all over the floor where he was.

"You don't look have bad, but I'm not done yet."

Patrick's breathing was shallow, but he wasn't going to give up, he couldn't.

Red John came back with a chain, a heavy looking one, like the one that tied him down.

He wrapped the chain around his hand and began to hit him with it, his face, head, hands, arms chest, tummy, legs, feet, then took his hair yanked him forward and beat his head, neck and his back.

Red John pulled him back to a setting position, patting his shoulder, that was split open by his knife.

Patrick breathed, in an awkward way, it hurt to breath, he couldn't move, he tried to think of happy things, his time with Teresa was sacred to him, he would never take that back, he wanted a life with her, to have her, to be hers.

He came back again with the same knife as before.

This time he made a long deep cut from his chest to his tummy, Patrick took a deep breath, he fought off the screams he felt inside.

He then ran the knife down his arms and legs, purposely hitting places he knew arteries were located, and watched him bleed.

Patrick looked up at him, hanging on to a thread.

"You look good now."

No one in their right mind would ever think this man was Patrick Jane, he was swollen from the punches, and blood still seeped out of his open wounds.

"You know what, I wonder what Teresa is up too?"

Patrick just stared, he was so weak, he could barely hold his eyes open.

Teresa was at the office getting ready to leave when she noticed something about the fax machine in her office, she quickly walked in there and found something that made her cry.

"NO, PLEASE NO!"

She read what it said:

_Hello Teresa,_

_ Nice to see your getting along with our favorite man. I have to say though, it concerns me, you see I took his reasons for living away from him, and it seems to be you now are his reason. So I must stop this immediately, in case you haven't figured things out yet, I am going to get him, and capture him, and have so much fun with him Teresa, by the way, the things you wear around him say you have feelings for him, and are trying to attract his attention, otherwise you would never dress in such ways. Oh and also, HE IS MINE. Hope I get to see you soon, so you can see your present. I guess you have figured out I tricked you by now right? Your very smart, you should have known better._

_Best wishes,_

_Red John : )_

Teresa felt so sick, her present, what was he doing to him, she made a call to Cho.

"Cho its Teresa, listen we have an emergency, Red John has Patrick, I need everyone on this, but I need you to stay quiet, if he hears you, he will kill Patrick, I know it, alert the rest of the team, I think I might know where he is, thanks, bye."

Teresa ran out with her extra gun and bullets and sped out of the parking lot, she didn't even give Cho time to answer, she didn't have time, and Cho knew her well enough to stay quiet and listen.

She drove past their home, and tears fell freely, she could see him smiling at her, why did this have to happen, why didn't she call Cho to see why Hightower hadn't called her herself.

She drove past the beach, and cried more, this was suppose their day, not this.

"Wait a minute our day, okay, maybe I do have feelings for him, maybe I care too much, I can't help that I love him!"

She cried and told herself, love him, love him, it was true she did love him, but it was something else, she was in love with him, she couldn't help it, she was.

Teresa came past a warehouse and stopped, she saw blood on the drive way, and her heart sank, she carefully placed her cell phone in her tennis shoe, that way he wouldn't know she had it, she had to leave her gun behind, so she locked it up in the glove box before stepping out.

She walked up to the door, and pulled the creaky object open, then she saw him.

"Patrick?"

Her voice was low, as she eyed him, his head hung to his chest, she wasn't sure yet, maybe it wasn't him, maybe this was a trick to catch her, but as she got closer, she knew, and she felt so sick.

"Ah, Teresa, so glad you could join us, glad you were smart, and didn't bring anyone with you."

"Is he...dead?"

"Hmmm, well close, how do like my work, I worked three hours on him, didn't I do great?"

She looked at him and looked at Patrick.

"Well Teresa, didn't I do good?"

She could tell he was getting aggravated.

"Yes, yes you did."

Tears fell, as she walked closer to Patrick.

"One thing, if you cry, I will do more."

Teresa swallowed the lump in her throat, and wiped her eyes, she couldn't stand to see more done to him, she knew her team were on the way, she knew Cho knew where she was, so she had to keep Red John from hurting Patrick more.

"So Teresa, what do you think?"

"About what?"

She asked low.

"About Patrick here, don't you think he got what he deserved?"

Teresa had had enough, fifth-teen minutes, and she couldn't take anymore.

"DON'T YOU THINK HE HAS SUFFERED ENOUGH, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM BE!"

She realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry, its just...PLEASE DON'T!"

"YOU THINK YOUR SOMETHING DON'T YOU, WELL GUESS WHAT, YOUR NOTHING!"

Red John violently yanked Patrick's head back and slashed his throat, blood poured out.

"YOU HAPPY NOW, HE WILL DIE, AND I WILL BE FREE OF THIS SCUM, ALL THANKS TO YOU DEAR TERESA!"

Teresa fell on her knees and watched Patrick's face, she could see tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Patrick, I'm so sorry."

She cried as she touched him, that's when she saw something on the floor shimmering, an piece of glass, Red John had his back turned so he didn't see her pick it up, stand up and wait for him to turn around to her.

"So this is where you bring your victim's?"

She was crying, but she had to be strong for Patrick

"Some."

She noticed he was cleaning his knife of Patrick's blood, now more pooling at her feet, she told him she would kill Red John for him, now she was.

She walked up slowly to him, he turned to face her, she looked calm yet lost at the same time, he didn't suspect a thing, he was unguarded, and didn't think quick enough as Teresa plunged the six inch piece of glass in his chest, causing him to fall to the floor, she worked quickly, cable tying his wrists, and feet together, pulling him in the middle of an area, where he could not get to any weapons, she then kicked his head, again and again, until he stopped breathing.

She then ran to the table to get the keys she would need to unlock his chains.

"Patrick, hold on okay, he's dead, I killed him for you, just like I said I would, so I need to to hang on, okay?"

She unlocked the chains around his feet, gently pulling them away, she noticed they were so tight they were embedded in his skin, she then gently unchained his wrists, she found the same thing, the chains had been embedded.

As the chains fell, he fell on her his blood covering her, she eased him out of the chair, and set on the floor with him in her lap, she gently caressed his face, and held his head tightly to her heart.

"Patrick stay with me, help is coming, please stay with me...I...I love you so much, please don't die."

She cried, as pushed her shoe off, and moved her phone to her hand.

"HURRY!"

That's all was said as she hung up, and waited for her team to come.

"Patrick, I love you, hold on."

His body was limp, she could tell he wasn't breathing now, so she gently laid him down, and began CPR, nothing, just emptiness.

Teresa could taste his blood, and continued, still nothing.

"PATRICK, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DIE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Teresa kept trying, gently pushing on his chest, but it seemed to make things worse, the blood was filling his mouth more, she suddenly heard the sirens, and prayed hard.

"Help is here Patrick , help is here, hold on okay, please hold on."

**14 pages, wow, my longest yet. Okay, I said it was rough. Please read and review. By the way it took me 7 hours to write this, and it will only take you 3 minutes to read it. :0( **

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


End file.
